


The Lady of Mer

by InannaAthanasia



Series: The Chronicles of the Mer [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cullen, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Betrayal, Blackmail, Character Death, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cultural Differences, Dark Blackwall, Darkspawn, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dubious Consent, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Discovery, Ferelden Orlais Tension, Fluff, Gods & Goddesses, Human Sacrifice, Jealousy, Less than Noble Michel de Chevin, Love Triangles, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Mages and Templars, NSFW, Non Cannon Original Inquisitor Background, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plots, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Exile, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change, The Blight (Dragon Age), The Fade, The Great Game, Threats, Torture, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herald of Andraste was a mystery, even the spy master Leliana can not find anything on her past. Seeker Cassandra orders Leliana, her spies and Commander Cullen to watch her at all times, but Cullen finds himself falling for the exotic Sela Adal ap Mer and is caught between his burning desire and his duty to the Inquisition.</p>
<p>Lost in a world she doesn't understand, Sela hides many secrets about her past and how she "fell" from the breach. She knows the truth could cost her life and leaving would be the best thing, but only she can close the rifts. As time goes on, she begins to question if she is staying to help the world or because of the love the Commander seems to ignite in her.</p>
<p>Cullen knows he needs to stay away from the Herald, but can't. Yet as more and more of her past becomes known and new enemies threaten to not only destroy the Inquisition, but see the Herald burn as a heretic, he realizes that he will stop at nothing to keep her safe and will defy the world if he has too, in order to protect the woman he loves.</p>
<p>Many men want to consume the beautiful Sela in darkness and desire, but only one will be a champion in the light with his love.</p>
<p>**Now with art**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eravalefantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/gifts).



> This is an Inquisitor, background story and family I created does not exist in the Dragon Age World. While it does follow the story line in the game, Sela's history, family and Gods are a creation of my own. 
> 
> Important words not part of the cannon DA world:
> 
> Mab - son  
> Ap- child of  
> Lor- Lord  
> Adal- Noble  
> Weard- Guardian  
> Alwyn- Friend  
> Annyl- Beloved. dear or favorite child  
> Merch-Daughter  
> Bradchu- Betray  
> Morowlaed (Morrow-lay-ed)- a painful and shameful way to die.  
> Clarsacan- The small harp like instrument that Sela plays.  
> Sgyani- The small blade Sela keeps with her that is enchanted.
> 
> Important People and Places not part of the cannon DA world:  
>   
> Gods of the Ceathians:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Aspiora Galach (As-pour-ra Gala- chi) -Ancient Goddess of Death, Spirit and the pairing of Souls. She also is the collector of our souls, which are weighed and those who pass go to Aera Lara and those who do not are reborn until they can travel the path of enlightenment. She also pairs together souls that have fractured, so they may find their other half and be whole again.  
> Aera Lara( Air-ah La-Rah)- Ancient Goddess of the heavens and sister to Mere Nahessa as well. She lives among the stars to guard the Heavens and greet their people when we die into the land of eternal light and love.  
> Tala Uatha (Towel-ah Ewe-Tha)- Ancient Earth Goddess and baby Sister to Mere Nahessa. She is Mischievous by nature and has the most interactions with humans. She is also a great Huntress and defends the other Gods in war.  
> Lessor members of the Pantheon worth noting:  
> Weard Laidley- Nahessa's consort and Guardian of water meadows where their people live  
> Nadecki (Nah-duke-e)- The great shifter and closest friend to Tala Uatha. Tends to stay in the form of a ferret on Tala's shoulder or that of massive white deer she can ride.  
>   
> Important People and Places:
> 
> Adal Dovik ap Mer- Sela's Father and the human protector of Mere Nahessa  
> Annyl Saleen ap Mer- Sela's Mother and the voice the Goddess Nahessa uses to speak to her people.  
> Cadderic- Priest to the Gods and in charge of the living offerings, from Sela's home.  
> Strathenhelm- The town and home where Sela grew up.  
> Ceathians- The people who worshiped the above listed Gods.
> 
>  
> 
> Dragon Age and characters belong to BioWare, while Sela, her family, culture and Gods are my original creation and belong to me.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who helped encourage me to write this and especially Eravalefantasy who helped me edit and improve as a writer! You're the best dear!!

She stood there numb as the Priest's words rippled over her, harsh and emotionless. Simple words, in fact only four simple words, yet as they left his lips, it would not only effect her life, but that of all their race as well. She blinked and repeated each word to herself once more. She must be sacrificed. Four simple words, that within seconds alone had her Mother and Father in an uproar.

"You can't be serious Old man." her Father bellowed "My wife and I are to old to have more children. If our line dies out, our gift will be gone and you know what that will mean for our Lady!"

"I know," the Priest said carefully. "But if this Blight upon us is not stopped, if the waters are completely poisoned by corruption, we will loose everything. Weard Laidley demands this of us to cleanse and protect our people!"

"Mere Nahessa has not spoken this to me." her Mother, the voice of the Goddess for their people, joined in to the escalating argument. "We can not do such until she has spoken and agreed to allow her bond be broken."

"She has not spoken since this corruption has come to us." The Priest, Cadderic, reminded her. "The waters have been ruined, without that holy spot, you can not speak to her anyway, unless you you have lied to us and held an alternative method, secretly from us all."

Her Mother's face burned with anger at the suggestion. The Priest served Weard Laidley, and while Weard was their Lady's consort and her chosen Guardian of the waters, but he was not a true God. Only their Lady had the authority to demand a human sacrifice.

"No I have not, as you well know old man." She taunted him with something that had always angered him. Their Lady had chosen Saleen as her voice and as such had bestowed a longer life span and the retention of youth to her and her family. Cadderic hated that since his earliest memories to now, his 80th year, Saleen and her husband still looked like they were in the prime of their lives, while he was already on the last years of his. "However, we the Ceathians, serve our Lady first before all others, including her Consort. So until she speaks..."

"We will die!" the Priest's face was red with rage and finally hit his breaking point. "The people have already agreed this is what we _will_ do, you will either give us the girl before the midnight hour or we will take her by force. So go and think carefully." he smirked in pure arrogance. "I will also send my two nephews, to make sure you do not leave your house and try to sneak her away."

Later she shook and cried as the town people had started beating on the door, demanding her parents opened it and let them take her as Cadderic indeed would not be denied. She expected them to agree instantly, expected them to do as he said and turn her over immediately, especially when her Father finally opened it. However, he told them they still had one hour and would take it to prepare her. There it was, in an hour she would be dead.

Her Mother had taken her by the hand and lead her up the stairs to the the family's living quarters. She watched as her Mother brought in bags and was confused as to what was going on. However as she saw that bags already packed with her clothing and other personal items she began to wonder if they were indeed going to try and sneak away. Before she could ask though, her Mother lead her to a large golden frame like one would expect to hold a mirror. It was then her Father joined them.

"My precious daughter, how I love you!" he smiled with tears as he pulled her into his arms. "You are the our beloved miracle. I have dreamed of watching you grow, to see you one day marry and to see children of your own, but now it can never be so."

"Your Father and I." her Mother now spoke "Have a hidden place that no one can ever enter but us, a magical place. This is where we will take you now and in doing so will save your life."

"But won't they see us leave Mother? Won't they be able to catch us?"

"No my precious child, for this is a place most humans can never enter, but then we are not like most humans. This is our own private sanctuary." he chuckled.

She watched as they both touched the frame and chanted words she didn't understand and suddenly a faint light glowed and revealed a door. She looked as they opened it and saw a ornate room, full of furniture and all types of comforts, yet still bathed in that odd light.

"Here you will be safe my child." her Father told her as he escorted her into the room with her Mother, both carrying all the packed bags as well. "No one can enter here but us." he turned and whistled and quickly their large black cat came running through the door as well. "Now you will not be alone until we can come for you."

She saw her Mother crying as she took off her necklace that held a crystal filled with a odd vivid blue liquid inside. She knew the necklace helped her Mother to strengthen the bond between her and their Lady Goddess. "Take this my little love, keep it safe with you until we come back. You know how precious this is and we can not risk it being broken or falling into the wrong hands."

Her parents turned to each other and nodded, before looking back at her. Both pulled her into one last hug, a hug she would remember for all her life, as the cried and stayed for as long as they could.

"We have to leave now, but know you are safe. We will come for you as quickly as we can and remember, none but us can open this door." her Mother paused and then remembering something else, she went to a table and pulled a odd shaped mirror and handed it to her. "You can use this to view the world around you. Ask and it will show you." Giving her one more kiss on her cheek, she followed her husband and help him close the door behind them.

They then left her in the place they had called their sanctuary, never realizing that it would become a prison for their daughter instead.


	2. To Begin Again

Haven was a magical place, a very old magic as well. Even before Andraste's ashes were brought here, before the ageless Guardian took up his vigil, deep and somewhat dark magic lived in these mountains. The Herald of Andraste, Sela Adal ap Mer, could feel it and she was surprised to find that the Spymaster, Leliana, could as well. Of course Leliana had been here before, with the Hero of Ferelden, to seek and amazingly, find the Ashes of the lady Andraste. Leliana had told her it was a profound moment, a spiritual moment and a magical one too. She had found a kindred soul in Leliana and perhaps Leliana had found one in her as well, for the spymaster did not keep as guarded eye on her as the Seeker, Cassandra, had asked her.

Sela knew Cassandra had asked Leliana to have her spies watched Sela at all times, but as she spoke more and more with Leliana, Sela noticed the spies were not following her as much. It had been amusing at first, but the reality was, none of them could track her as long as she wore Tala Uatha's blessing, no one could track or hunt her unless she wanted them too. The Seeker and the Templar Knight-Commander however, still watched her, which was enough to make her laugh as they pretended to not do such. As if she could not hear the steady stride of the Seeker so determined and focused. Or the stride of the Templar who stepped with a force that sent a vibration across the ground as he strode towards his goal. She wish she could convey that she could leave at any moment and none would ever know she was gone until she was, however she had pledged to see this through and close the breach, but it seemed they did not value a word given as much as she did.

Now as she stood in the night light, she had to admit there was a part of her that loved Haven that had nothing to do with the magic sealed within it. While she prefer lakes that were unfrozen, something about the frozen lake, light snow and lovely moonlight made her feel at peace and happy or as happy as she could hope for. She would walk the lake late at night when the encampment was silent and listen to the whispers of the land. She could hear the world around her, hear the vibration of the trees as they whispered their secrets to the wind. She also loved hearing the animals as they chattered among themselves and wondered sometimes what they spoke about. Would the nugs warn others of predator's in the area? Would the rams discuss the best places to find food to eat?

She had never seen a nug before being at Haven and they quickly became a favorite of hers. She would go and sit out by the logging stand on the other side of the lake and the small creatures would come to her. It was not long before they became so close to her they would bring their young to her as well. She smiled at the memory of just last week when the Commander had found out exactly how close to the little critters she really was.

She had grown tired of sleeping in the Chantry with Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana and decided to sneak out with a small tent towards the soldier encampment. Going down by the lake, she quickly set it up and unrolled her pallet for the night. The following morning however, had started with a uproar as Josephine and Cassandra found her bed empty and thought she had escaped them. The Commander had quickly searched the stable to see if any horses were missing and that was when he noticed the tent. Running to it, he threw open the flap and proceeded to laugh at the sight before him, for there she was with at least 20 nugs of various ages and all sound asleep with her. The deep laughter that rumbled from the depths of his chest had startled her and jumping up, she quickly blushed as his gaze went from mirth to deep seated desire as he focused on her chest, for Sela had only worn a gown to bed and with the cold morning air, hard nipples pointing up were very obvious under the thin material.

Leliana has shown up then and laughed at the sight of all the nugs as they quickly gathered their young to them and hid behind Sela, knowing she would protect them from harm. As Josephine and Cassandra arrived and began scolding her for worrying all of them that something happened to her, she noticed the Commander's rising chest as he seem to breathe harder and his eyes dilated too. He seemed possessed by anger but she didn't understand why. Later however, Leliana had told her it was not anger in those amber eyes as he watched her it was the look of a man who deeply desires a woman and Sela blushed once more with the thought.

Later they decided to give Sela one of the small houses for herself and after her sneaking off with a basket to bring her small friends into her new quarters, Leliana began visiting more with her. She learned about Leliana's pet nug Schmooples and how the Hero of Ferelden had given it to her. They had then discussed the Hero, who was King Alistair's lover and companion. When Alistair first took the throne, the Hero, his love Cynara Amell, walked away from him thinking it was for the best, but after ten years of refusing any marriages and a small fortune spent in hunting her down, Alistair finally convinced her to come back to Ferelden. Sela had to smile and told her it seemed like a romantic fairytale and Leliana had agreed that while it happened during the Blight, watching them fall in love had indeed seemed almost magical and had restored her faith that even in darkness, love can restore the light. Sela had smiled and sighed dreamily. The idea of a man so hopelessly in love that he would wait ten years alone if only to be with her again was so beautiful and when she had asked Leliana about King Alistair, it made it even better.

"Alistair has the purest of heart and the kindest nature. He is everything a good and noble man can be, but even better is he is so very handsome. Tall with wide shoulders and a beautifully toned body with a face as perfect as any man could asked to be graced with. In fact I would say he is one of two men that are the most handsome in all of Thedas." she gave her a wicked grin and when Sela had asked the other, Leliana's grin only became bigger. "Why the Commander of course, although just like Alistair, I believe our Commander will soon be taken as well. Goodnight Sela and thank you for the conversation."

Sela sat on her bed thinking about what all Leliana and her had discussed as well as how he had acted when he had seen her in the tent. He was certainly the most handsome man she had ever seen and his voice made her shiver whenever they spoke. Yet as much as she was attracted to him, she was fearful too. She had no doubt if he knew who she really was and her true parentage as well, he would either lock her up or kill her. Well more likely keep her under lock and key to close all the rifts and the breach for good and then kill her was the more likely outcome.

Getting ready for bed, she helped the nug who had only given birth a few days ago, into the basket she prepared for her and her babies. Mina, as she had named her, had brought each baby to her and then Leliana to show how beautiful and proud she was of each little one. Leliana has squealed in delight, especially when Mina had brought her 2 older twins who were known for being rough and playful to the bard. Now that Mina and her newest children were settled in and warm, Sela quickly stripped and slid under the covers, only to quickly be surround by the rest of the nugs. Whether they were there to cuddle her or there for heat alone she allowed them there, since the extra heat meant all were able to stay warm and toasty through the coldest part of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela looked up at the moon the next night and let the rays of natural magic ripple through her body. At peace, but only for a moment, she heard someone approach. Stomp. stomp, stomp. The vibration, the force, the poor attempt at failed stealth. It was the Templar, Knight-Commander.

"Greetings Knight-Commander." She said once she knew he was close enough for him to hear her.

"That is not my title." He practically barked.

"Do you prefer Ser Templar?" she turned to look at him. "Or perhaps just Commander?"

"No." he responded.

"No to which one?"

"To them all." he answered quickly.

Raising her eyes to lock gazes with him she smiled. He could be so cold and harsh and rough looking, yet she had begun to wondered if t was truly him or just the cloak he liked to wear? She had seen how he had laughed when he found her sleeping with all the nugs. Closing her eyes she let peace ripple from her in waves and then she heard the release of his breath and felt him relax.

"How does an Apostate address you then?" She murmured.

"Usually with more fear." he chuckled, feeling a bit more ease with her.

"I am afraid that is one thing I can not do, for I do not fear you." She murmured.

"So I've noticed. I have never seen a Mage so fearless of anyone or anything before." She could sense the respect in his voice and it actually made her smile once more.

"I was once, so long ago, when my magic came to me. My parents were afraid I would be taken then and magic would lead me to my death, which it almost did."

"Your death? Were you so old the Templar's would of killed you?"

She had let to much slip, cursing herself on the inside. What was it about him that made her want to confess her past, to share the pain of her life and have someone to lean on?

"Yes I was older and would not have lived in the end had my parents not help me get away." While that was not the complete truth, it was one he would be able to understand far better than the truth was, or at least his Templar mind would.

"I saw someone once...a girl, she was 18 when her family brought her to the tower, newly into her magic. My Knight-Commander thanked and reassured her family they did the right thing and told them we would have to send her to another Circle because we had to many... as soon as I heard, I knew the truth. She was to old to live and he was trying to give her family peace. But they knew the truth, who in Thedas didn't? So she was taken to a chamber and, well you know the rest." He felt himself breathing heavy. The girl was crying and begging, she was so scared and she had every right to be. The Chantry Sister giving her supposedly peace with words that meant nothing. The Templar drawing his sword....

"Cullen."

He snapped his head at her voice, he had never heard her say his name before and had wondered how it would sound with her strange accent.

"Now that is the proper way to address me." He smiled at her.

"Isn't that a bit informal?" she took a step closer to him.

He watched her in the moonlight and was struck with her beauty at that moment. Her ebony hair almost shimmered with silver in the moonlight and made her even more breathtaking to look at, if such a thing was even possible. He noticed that she had pale blue eyes with silver specks as well. It was a powerful, intoxicating look and then there was her face, a face of perfection; high cheekbones, that her slightly slanted eyes sat on. Her lips were full and Maker forgive him but he wanted to kiss those lips until they both were breathless. All was set in a perfect, perfect heart shaped face. Then he let his eyes slide lower. She wore a light robe that clung to her body a bit to tight for his rational mind set. She had wider shoulders than most women, but it led to a shapely curvy body, a very very shapely body....Maker he needed to get his head back on straight. When Cassandra had asked him to help watch her, she most certainly didn't expect watching to turn into lustful desire and desperate wanting.

She could see his emotions pass through his eyes. She could tell he was attracted to her, especially once Leliana explained that the look she had seen in those warm honey eyes was not anger but raw lust. But there was something else in his gaze she didn't recognize and that made her a bit nervous. She was getting way to close and needed to pull away, pulling the aura that was relaxing him away. She realized he was someone she needed to keep at arm lengths if not more.

"Well, I thank you for the visit Ser Templar, but I need to get some sleep, we leave tomorrow for the Forbidden Oasis and I need to be awake and alert as well for another long trip on horseback. " she smiled and then started to walk around him, but felt his hand catch her by the arm as she moved and turn her to face him.

"Cullen, I would prefer you to call me Cullen, Milady." He took her hand and laid his warm velvety smooth lips against her skin.

Sela shuddered a bit as she caught his eyes. In fact she held his eyes as his lips lingered on her hand. Even after removing her aura, he still seemed as intimately close to her as before.

"I..I um need to go, Ser Temp..uh Ser Cullen, no, uh just Cullen, yes Cullen, I need to go now Cullen." she flustered and ran off.

Cullen watched as she left and the swing of her hips as well. Maker the woman was breathtaking. He couldn't help but notice how she had been a bit flustered when he kissed her hand and he smiled at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Forbidden Oasis was breathtakingly beautiful, as Sela had never seen a desert before. The massive yet rolling hills of sand, the topical center, the mountains, Gods it was beautiful and almost brought tears to her eyes. The energy here was old, but had the spark of new life as well. This was a place thriving on cycles. She could appreciate such too. She knew all to well the turning of cycles and the sway it could have over everything within this world.

"Solas," she called "I would like you to go to the Temple with us. We don't know what all might be there and your knowledge of arcane could help."

He lifted an eyebrow at that. He was not fooled about her power as the others were and yet he had no idea who she really was, but knew her power was far greater than that of a typical human apostate should be.

"Since we do know these shards are needed to open doors, we won't need a lock picker, but there may be traps, so Varric you're up too. With that said, we need some muscle, so Blackwall your with us too. Everyone else can scout with Harding and see if there is anything else worth noting."

"Perhaps I should come with you." Cassandra spoke up.

Trying to draw some peaceful energy inside her and push the anger back down, she spoke to the Seeker as calmly as possible.

"Cassandra, I realize you do not trust me and I know you are nervous over having me deal with unknown magic's too, but if we are to succeed, you must at some point trust to allow me out of yours, Leliana's and Commander Cullen's sight once in awhile. So please let us to do what needs to be done and while you may have no Faith in me, please put some Faith in those you have around me."

Cassandra said nothing, but only held her hand up as if their leaving needed her approval first. She knew the Mage had spoken the truth, that while she may not trust her, she did trust the Warden who had joined their cause.

As Sela, mounted her horse, she wanted to laugh once more at the drama the Seeker seemed to weave around her. She made her life so much more hard than it should be. When a blessing crossed in front of her begging to be snatched, the Seeker would step over it or around it before reaching out and embracing it. Perhaps in time she would change, which was all Sela could hope for.

Reaching the Temple was not easy, yet not as difficult as it could of been. Whether Mage or not, all could sense and feel the magic, the old magic, of the place and all the power to hide whatever was deep inside. However hostile it felt, the moment the seals broke, it pulled back. It felt as if the Temple only meant to warn one, but once you entered it let the warning pass and you as well. As they entered, however, the question still loomed, was it welcoming you in to view its hidden depths or was it giving you a false sense of security before it trapped you.

It didn't take long for them to find their answers. Each door opened let her elemental magic surge. Permanently making her feel stronger in the schools of fire, cold, spirit and also made her resistance to such magic's stronger. Finding this place was a very, very good thing. Sela smiled to herself, the elements had always been the source of her true hidden magic and the feel of them surging and growing was a euphoric.

As much as she wanted to explore more, they all realized that more shards would be needed before they could get to the heart of the temple. Disappointed, yet excited to travel and find more, Sela called for them to return to camp for the night before setting out for the long return to Haven.

Camp that night proved to be interesting. Sela had went to bed early, feeling a drain after the long day and the events at the Temple. The peace and quiet of the desert was amazing and Sela felt an inner connection to it as well. Her sleep, however, ended before dawn when her tent was suddenly ripped off of her a a dragons head was waiting her.

Her scream woke the camp and as everyone jumped to her aid, a curious sight awaited them. There laid Sela with a Dracolisk looking her in the eye. The others were shocked as the beast nuzzled her almost like a cat would and then laid down beside her. Dracolisk were known for their hotheaded temperaments and even broken to ride as mounts they were a handful to deal with, yet here one laid next to the inquisitor like a kitten looking for a good scratch.

"Maker's Breath!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I wonder who it belonged to? A tame Dracolisk is not an easy thing to come by." she reached out to touch him and had to jump back before being bitten.

"I do not think he is tame Seeker, just that he was drawn to our Herald." Solas was trying hard to hide his surprise, he knew Sela had a few families of nugs she played with as well as the other animals around Haven. That being said, he also knew a Dracolisk, was far from a common nug. He had not seen wild animals such as this, come to someone since the days of the Ceathians when Tala Uatha walked the land, but the Goddess and her people could only be seen in memories in the Fade. This was certainly a curious event.

"I think I will name him Skittles." she giggled as he rubbed his nose against her hair.

"Skittles? That seems like a odd name for such a fierce beast." Blackwall laughed, what else could be the response to such a name?

"Skittles, because he makes all of you skittish." She winked at the Warden and smiled when he finally gave her a full force laugh. She liked Blackwall, who was always so nice and polite to her and always happy to talk as well. Her amusement was cut short when she quickly thought of Cullen. She knew she had to keep clear of him and yet she longed for casual conversations like this with him and if she was truthful, she longed for so much more too. Shuddering slightly, she brought herself back to reality. She had to stop thinking about the Commander. If he knew the truth about who she was and more importantly, the true events on how she "fell" from the Fade, well, needless to say it would not bode well for her or her survival.

Sighing loudly, enough to draw attention much to her embarrassment, she quickly got up and led the beast over to the other side of camp, telling him to be good and stay put. Quickly she went about pulling on her boots and jacket, along with packing up her gear and grabbing her staff. When finally everything was packed and ready to go Cassandra asked her what she intended to do about the Dracolisk. Smiling wildly, she her she intended to ride him home. Placing only a loose halter and lead on his head and a blanket over his back, they all watched as the beast knelt, ready to carry his new Mistress to his future home.

It took them weeks to get back to Haven. Weeks of traveling, weeks of stern looks from the Seeker. Sela was worn out and they needed to find a bunch more shards before they were ever going to get through to the center. Which meant more weeks of traveling here and back again and most likely with more stern looks from the Seeker. Sela wasn't sure how much more she could handle. When they got back it was time to decide if they were going to try and contact the Mages or the Templar's for help with the breach, which meant going to Redcliffe first, which meant more Cassandra and more scowling. Nahessa forgive her, but she really was at a breaking point with the woman.

Before the trip to the Oasis, Sela had already met with the Mages and learned from the Mage Dorian of the cult and what the Magister was there for. In her heart she knew it was the Mages she would vote for recruiting, but she wasn't sure if it was up to only her, especially since the Commander made it perfectly clear he was in support of going to the Templar's and that was it. He could be so stubborn sometimes and blind to what was really around him. How could she ever get through to him? Sighing to herself, she tried not to think about it anymore. Nothing she could do about it right now, so it was senseless to be upset. As if sensing her discomfort, Skittles snorted and slightly shook his head until she smiled and began petting his neck.

"You have a way with wild animals it would seem Inquisitor." Solas had trotted up next to her without her know as she was to busy in her own worries to hear him.

" I always have." she replied softly and added a quick prayer that he wouldn't want to talk, but quickly she realized it was a mute point to pray.

"I have not seen such before, except in the deepest reaches of the Fade where the memories of the Ceathians still live. They were said to naturally call animals to them because they held the blood of the nature spirit Tala Uatha within in them."

"The Fade holds many lies as well Solas, perhaps you should not be so easily swayed about cultures longed lost." and applying pressure to the beast side, he broke into a run. Staying at Haven was dangerous, but what else could she do?

 

                                                                      

 

                                                                     


	3. To Prove a Point

Once back at Redcliffe and assuring Dennet that the Dracolisk would be penned away from his other charges and she would be caring for him herself, she went to her cottage and undressed as quickly as possible before passing out on her bed. She smelled lavender as she buried her nose and was too tired to wonder where it came from.

Sela woke to a light knocking on her door and barely managed a sleepy enter before the door was already opening. One of the Elves that she had grown close to told her that the others were waiting for her in the war room. Sela replied with a grumpy how long and in the replied jumped up with a start. Gods take her had she really slept that long? Cassandra would be angry and Josephine as well. Leliana would probably give her that small smirk and the Commander? She had no idea, but angering the man was not on her lists of things to do today, or any other day for that matter.

Finally making it to the War room, she shared what was found so far at the temple with her Advisers. However, it did not take long before the conversations quickly turned to their next step for sealing the breach. It was time to decide to recruit either the Mages or the Templar's and who was best for their cause. Sela already knew what each wanted, but she also knew what she was going to do, if they allowed her the choice and now it was time to find out.

"I intend to go to Redcliffe and get the Mages."

"What?" the Commander roared. "You can't be serious!"

"Absolutely, but if you have doubts, come with me to Redcliffe village and see why we have to help them."

Cullen thought for a moment. He felt strongly about the Templar's because of an emotional attachment, which he had none with the Mages. He mused over the fact that he was never going to truly know what the best advice to give her would be unless he saw what was going on out there. Reading reports and listening to scouts was one thing, but he needed more, he needed to see what was going on beyond Haven. He already discussed the idea with Leliana; he needed to be out more, with troops be involved. He was a warrior, not a diplomat like Josephine. Templar's were some of the best trained warriors in all of Thedas and yet he sat in an office instead of helping them in the field. They were trained not only to fight against magic, but trained in tactics and strategy, and his intense focus made him a damn good warrior. No, he mused, if he was going to help the Inquisition, than help them he would, which meant there was only one possible answer.

"Agreed."

"Cullen" Cassandra quickly interrupted "You cannot go, if you were hurt or..."

"Cassandra, I am not a breakable toy. I am a warrior and I can keep an eye on Sela, since she is more than aware that you, Leliana and I watch her." he chuckled at the surprised look on her face. "Well perhaps not as much with Leliana anymore." He winked at the spymaster and was given a sarcastic smirk.

"What? I have..." Cassandra stuttered.

"It is fine Cassandra, I have known since the beginning the three of you and Leliana's spies watch me constantly. Which is why my dear Seeker, you refuse to stay here and not go with me every time I step out of Haven. But for once you do not need to since the Knight-Commander will..."

"Cullen." he said with a great loud sigh, would she ever stop calling him by old titles?

"That Cullen," she smiled as she firmly said his name "Can go with me and give you a break. You need to get some rest. Everyone knows you are dedicated Cassandra, but working yourself senseless helps no one."

Walking out the room, Cullen realized that in some moments Sela could certainly be much stronger than he had given her credit for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They rode side by side, if they spoke the troops were at a distance none could hear their conversations. Only they weren't talking. In fact they hadn't looked at each other. Both rode in complete silence looking only at what was in front of them. Just riding and riding and riding and silence and....

"Maker's breath, could we at least talk?" Cullen suddenly asked her.

Sela jumped at the sudden sound of his voice which spooked her horse and threw her to the ground, or at least it would if Cullen hadn't of grabbed her first, pulling her over and in front of him. She had left Skittles at Haven, giving the beast a chance to adjust to his new climate, but right this moment she wished she hadn't since he doubtfully would have spooked like the horse easily did.

"Nahessa save me from smacking you! Now look, my horse is running off!" Sela was angry he scared her horse, but even more so over the fact she now sat in the Commander's lap with a tight arm around her waist. An arm that felt like it was on fire and burning its way through the thin material of her clothing.

"Blackwall, Sera, get the Herald's horse." He hollered over his shoulder to their companions.

Watching them gallop past, he focused instead on the Herald that sat within his arms. He felt bad for scaring her horse and for the rough grapple to keep her from falling to the ground, but a part of him deep inside was enjoying a bit too much having her in his grasp, especially since she was wearing Qunari clothing that the Iron Bull had gifted her with. Enticing was saying it mildly and all the cording and knotting all over her skin, Maker's breath but it made his blood boil!

"Who is Nessa?" he asked.

"What? What's a Nessa?" she was squirming around, not liking his tight hold. She also was unaware that her constant moving was making him ache for her in his lap with less clothing on both of them.

"OK, not Nessa, but whoever you said, before I rescued you from the horse."

"Rescued? Rescued? I was riding just fine, the horse was happy as could be, but you and your, your whatever, made him throw me." she huffed without looking at him.

"OK, I admit I spooked the horse, now, what name did you called out when the horse ran? You said it wasn't Nessa."

"Nahessa, she a Goddess, my patron Goddess. Just like you use the Maker, I use Nahessa." Good grief did he have to be so, so oh she had no idea, but it was something that she didn't understand and didn't know if she should or shouldn't like it either. Cullen was so overly male with his large frame, obvious muscle and strength as well as his rugged good looks and the slight stumble on his jaw.

"Never heard of Nessa before, what kind of Goddess is she? Who does she belong too?"

"Ugh, Nahessa, Nah-e-sah, if you’re going to speak about her, at least say her name right." she tossed her hair in irritation and slanted her eyes at him as he laughed at her outrage.

"Sorry, but you still didn't say who Nahessa is or who believes in her."

Sela was going to respond when she realized she had let more about who she was slip, more than she ever had planned. Why was she always telling him more about her than she really should be? It was as if she gushed from her mouth every time he spoke to her.

"In south Ferelden, a little nothing town, she's uh, she's an Avvar Goddess, only people deep in the south would know..."

"Small town south Ferelden? Milady, I am from Honneleath, you don't get smaller Ferelden." he flashed a smile.

Sela shifted nervously, what was it about him that was making her so nervous? She didn't understand why he had such an effect on her.

"Well there you go, small towns alike and all."

"Couldn't be to small town since you said you were a Noble."

Shit, he really had listen to every word she said and put everything together. Maybe the Spy Master was not the person she should fear about learning her past.

"We were the only Noble line from there." she quickly covered, although it was the truth to an extent.

"Hmmm I don't recognize the Adal ap Mer name, did you go to Denerim? Or any of the Landsmeet?"

"Do you know every Noble in Ferelden? Are you chasing Noble ladies looking for a bride or something?" she huffed and blew a strand of hair off her face but quickly regretted her words as she felt the pain off of him "I'm s-sorry..." she tried to say to him.

"Here is Sera and Blackwall with your horse." he pulled his horse to a stop and quickly let her down.

"Commander, I..."

"It's fine Herald." and he gave his horse a kick to keep moving.

She ached as she watched him ride ahead. One thing she did know where Cullen was concerned, she did not want to hurt him and it tugged at her heart knowing she had done just that. She heard Blackwall as he got off his horse and brought hers closer.

"Does Milady need a boost?" he smiled.

"Thank you Blackwall, I am not used to horses or riding, I appreciate the boost."

Cullen looked over his shoulder at Sela as Blackwall helped her back on her horse. She laughed and gave him a sweet smile as he placed his hands on her small waist and lifted her up. Cullen didn't know why, but he suddenly had a very strong dislike of the Warden. Strong enough he wanted to hit him and wipe the smile from his lips forever where the Herald was concerned. Shaking it off, he turned and looked forward once more.

Reaching Redcliffe much later than they planned, Cullen suggested they get rooms and spend the night or camp outside the town. Debating what to do, Cullen checked the Inn and finding they only had two rooms, he decided that Blackwall and he would share one and Sera and Sela could take the other. The troops with them could fall back to one of the camps not far from there and they would contact them once they were ready to leave.

Sera was happy to have a room to relax in and suggested they could have a bath called up to enjoy as well. Sela laughed and told her to go ahead; she was going to walk the docks.

"You leavin’? But that takes all the fun out of it." Sera was laughing while pretending to pout.

"You my dear are so wicked." Sela couldn't help but laugh at Sera. She knew the Elf wanted to be a bit more than friends, but she wasn't interested in any relationships. Thankfully Sera seemed to be OK with the blooming friendship they had growing and not treated her any different for the lack of interest. Of course, she still took every chance she had to flirt with her, so perhaps she still had hopes that Sela may one day agree.

"Well ya, I mean innit more fun to be wicked? Who wants to be all broody bones? You do that and you'll end up like Cully."

Sela laughed even more when Sera scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out.

"Have fun Sera."

"Fine, but I'm gettin' a bath and maybe you'll be back before it’s over." she winked as Sela laughed and shook her head. Sera was quickly worming her way into Sela's heart as a treasured friend, something she never thought she would at the beginning.

*********

Sela loved the calm of night. She loved the bright stars and even brighter moon. She enjoyed the smell of people burning wood within their homes. She heard birds declaring their love for one another and a small group of kittens following in a trail, meowing at her.

"Aren't you the cutest little guys." She knelt to the ground as they rubbed against her. Such cute little boys she thought. She had so many cats when she lived with her parents that they often joked they needed to buy a few cows, just to feed all of them milk.

"I don't believe there are any cats at Haven." A deep voice rumbled behind her and she knew at once who it was.

Standing she turned to see the Commander standing behind her with a slight smirk on his handsome face. Unlike his normal armor, tonight he was wearing a beautiful green tunic with rather tight leather leggings. He also wore knee high boots and she had to finally admit she enjoyed looking at such a beautiful man. With his curly blonde hair and warm amber eyes, he reminded her of an Angel. He always seemed to glow whenever she saw him and his smile made her heart beat faster. But she knew that between the knowledge of who she really was and where she came from would never allow anything more than an appreciation of how handsome he was. Of course her being a Mage and him a Templar didn't help, especially since he was a Knight-Commander and not just an ordinary Templar.

"Good Evening Commander," she smiled.

"Cullen, Maker what do I need to do to get you to just call me Cullen?" He sighed and shook his head lightly, why couldn't she simply call him by his name?

"I am sorry, I just, well saying Cullen feels very inappropriate for some reason," she shifted nervously.

"Why would it feel such?" He moved closer to her and was struck once more by her beauty, she was the type of woman men fought duels over.

"Its, well its, you're...hmm...I don't know what you are really." She giggled even more so when she saw him arch an eyebrow at that and smirked along with her. "It just seems not right for us to be so familiar, I guess."

"What is wrong with us being more familiar?" Maker what was wrong with him? He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, kiss her and more.

"I just, didn't think such would be proper, yes proper." She felt heat crawling up her cheeks.

"Would you care to take a stroll?" He offered his arm and gave her a dazzling smile.

"I, hmm I guess so." She linked her arm in his and tried calm her nerves.

"I apologize for what I said earlier, it was rude and I, I...."

"Didn't wish to answer any questions that might lead to me knowing anything about you?" He quickly cut her off.

"I just, I have been away from home for a long time, it’s painful to remember what I have lost."

"You don't have anyone left at home? Family or perhaps a man waiting for your return?" OK that was a bit personal he thought, but he desperately wanted to know if her heart was engaged in anyone else, even though his mind was screaming at him that there could never be anything between them.

"No, my family died." She choked back a sob, she hadn't even been there when they died and they died because of her. "And no one waiting for me, I was not in a position to be with someone for a long time now."

He turned to look at her and reaching up he brushed away the single tear that slid down her cheek

"I am sorry Milady, my poor manners shame me, I should not have asked such."

"It's alright, how could you know they were no longer living?" She lifted her eyes so she could make contact with his.

"Still, I would never cause you any pain Sela," He lifted her fingers and drew the tips against her cheek as he tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he couldn't deny that when he was with her, he didn't feel like a broken man. No, she made him feel whole and made him desire things he had denied his heart all his life.

"Tell me something Cullen." She waited for him to answer before continuing. "Why do you project to the world a man who is serious, strict and even cold, yet when we speak you smile and feel warm?"

Cullen didn't speak at first, he never told anyone about what happened to him in the tower, the darkness he spiral into in the later years at Kirkwall. Never had he opened himself to anyone, even his own family, but in this one moment he wanted to share his pain that weighed down his heart. He wanted to share all he was with her and her alone.

"You asked me once about the Circle during the Blight and I would not answer and I still won't." he slightly smiled. "But I was tortured by Mages, by Demons and tricks in the Fade and then in Kirkwall I spiraled into more darkness as time went on. I hated Mages and thought they were not like those without magic, I treated them poorly because of my own hate over what happened to me."

"When you look at me you see them." She turned away from him. Its just what she had thought all along, he could never care for...her thought was interrupted when she felt him cup her cheek and turn her back to him.

"But when I look at you, I see all that is good about magic. I see why Mages are needed in our world, I see a woman strong and beautiful and I am in awe of her compassion." He dropped his eyes as well as his hand. "I'm sorry, that was probably a bit to personal", he blushed.

"Perhaps, but it does confirm one thing for me."

"What is that Milady?"

She placed her hand gently over his heart and smiled feeling it beat as wildly as her own. "That beneath the grim soldier you show the world, a warm heart does beat within you. The heart of a man I would enjoy knowing better. I should apologize as well to you."

"Whatever for?" He felt himself tremble as her soft hand left his chest and traveled up to rest gently on his cheek.

"I thought you were someone to fear, that I should fear as a Mage from a Templar, but I see now that while a Mage should perhaps fear the Templar, that I, Sela have no reason to fear the man Cullen. But I think I am going to go to bed now, I will see you in the morning."

Once more he took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips without breaking the contact between their eyes. She could feel the heat creeping up her face and the sensuousness of his lips on her skin.

"Goodnight Milady, I look forward to seeing you in the morning as well."

Cullen watched her leave and asked himself what the hell he was doing. She was the Herald of Andraste, not some pretty maid to be flirted with. Well, he quickly corrected himself, she was very much a pretty maid, but still she was not someone he should flirt with. Not only was she the Herald, but she was also a Noblewoman and he would never be in a place to be anything more than her adviser, but dear Maker it was hard. He had never felt such pull towards a woman in his life, almost an unnatural pull, as if she was fated to be his. Cullen shook his head and laughed, good grief he thought, listen to him. Next he would be composing poems and having Leliana teach him to play the Lute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen watched as they roamed Redcliffe the next morning. Watched closely as she introduced him to a few of the Mages she had previously spoken too. But the part he had not considered before now was how many children there were. He should of known there would be, after all in both circles he was assigned too there had many children of various ages, so it would make sense they would have them here too.

"When we spoke to them and later to the Magister himself, we learned that all the Mages were basically given to them as slaves. Fiona may claim they are just indentured, but the reality is every Mage here is a Tevinter slave. Do you think the Magister will be kind to them? Do you think he will treat these small children as they should be? Does he strike you as a person who will protect these helpless children and make sure they are safe? I do not. Perhaps if it was the case of adult Mages versus Templar's it would be different, but that is not the case. I will not abandon these children to such a fate, I refuse! If the Inquisition cannot protect this small group of children, then what good are we? Our enemies would walk on the bones of people of Thedas to achieve their goals, but I will not."

Cullen was quiet for some time as he considered her words. There would only be Templar's and other adults at Therinfal Redoubt, but it was highly unlikely to have anyone else. Redcliffe Mages had children, adults and even elderly. She was right, if they could not help them, how were they supposed to help all of Thedas? If the Inquisition could not protect the helpless, what good were they?

"You are right Sela, we must help them. What this Magister has done is horrible, what he may do is unthinkable. We can cannot allow so many innocents to be taken back to Tevinter to a fate that Maker knows what may be. I will support your plan to recruit them."

Sela smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his on his rough and stubbly cheek. The moment her lips touched his skin, Cullen let out a small moan, so quiet that only Sela and himself even heard it. He caught her eyes with his own as she pulled away and he wondered if the hot pulsing desire he was feeling within himself was shown on his face or not? I want you he thought, Maker do I want you. He had been at war for some time with himself with how much he wanted to feel her, kiss her and....

"Your compassion is legendary my Lady." Blackwall told her and breaking the heat building between Cullen and Sela.

Cullen snapped his head to look at the Warden as he spoke to her. The Herald was his and his alone...no, she wasn't his, he told himself. She will be his mind screamed at him, won't she? He had to get away from her, get some distance between them and get his head on straight. But as he watched her lean her head towards Blackwall to acknowledge something being told to her, he admitted to himself finally that even if the woman was on the other side of Thedas, he still would relive each word spoken, every touch as their skin connected and the beauty of her perfect face and her sensual body. She would never be the type of woman a man could easily forget, she was the type a man would pine a lifetime for if even if only for one glance given or a single word spoken that slipped from her lips. Once he had thought she was the type of woman two men would duel over, but the reality was, she was the type of woman nations went to war over.

"We should make our way back to Haven and plan our attack on Redcliffe castle and how to achieve it. We need to make sure we do not endanger anyone in the village." she told them while soldiers brought their horses to them.

As they made their way to them, Cullen saw Blackwall move forward to lift Sela up on the horse. Quickly cutting him off so that he was the one to lift her up, he caught the dark look from the Warden's eyes. He didn't know if there would ever be a time when he could court her, but until he knew, he wasn't about to let another man steal her affection. As he acknowledged that within his head he was force to accept something else; that he was falling for the lovely Herald of Andraste.


	4. She who walks in the shadow of Death

The wind whistled around her, proclaiming its intent to drain all signs of life from her broken body. Yet somehow she pushes forward even as the snow continues to nip at her skin and try to claim what little life she had left. Her resolve was failing, her life itself was failing. She knew it, however her mind was no longer making sense. She was slipping in and out of memories, things from her life, her life before she lost her parents.

_"Daddy, Daddy!" she yelled while running to her Father._

_"My beloved child." He reaches out to her and pulls her into his arms and swings her around."Ah how I've missed you!"_

_"Dovik." Her Mother calls to him as she joins them. "Thank Nahessa you are home!"_

_"This day gets better and better, I come home and both of my favorite women come to greet me, what a lucky man am I."_

How long had it been since she had seen her parents? It felt like an eternity. She missed them so much and sometimes she wondered if it would of been better that she had stayed. She would have been killed, no one could live through what was planned for her, but part of her asked if it would of been better to died with them than to live for what felt like centuries without them. Her Mother had been so beautiful and many said she looked more like Sela's Sister than her Mother. They looked alike, same hair and those unique pale blue and silver eyes. She could feel tears wanting to run down her face only to freeze against her skin.

She was getting weaker, she had to find them soon or...or...she was going to stumble and die. She was so tired of being alone, like she was now in the snow. Alone, no one who knew her truly, no one to love her or care about her, no family to await her return, no love to rush to with arms stretched out. Even as her heart screamed out Cullen, she had to accept that a mutual attraction was hardly the love she craved.

With what strength she had left, she tries to focused on Cullen, but in doing so she doesn't see the slight drop off and stumbles in the snow. Falling face down into a small bank, she hears her Father voice rippling through her mind once more.

_"Always remember Sela, you are the only child of the Adal, the only family to serve our Lady Nahessa. We were hand picked by her to be her Guardians and your Mother her voice. We are not the same as the others who live here and you, my precious daughter are even more special, for you carry a very special and blessed gift, our gift." He smiles at her and pinches her cheek._

_"Daddy." she asks "What gift?"_

_"The gift of the Mer my darling, a gift given by Nahessa herself to the child who carries her blood within the world that she loved."_

_"Whats the Mer?"_

_"The Mer is the people whom live both on land and in the water too, they are the ones who serve Nahessa, my child."_

_"Will I meet Nahessa one day Daddy?"_

_She watches her Father's face as he looses the smile it once held_

She shivers and stumbles while trying to pull herself out of the snow, yet as she can no longer feel her hands or feet, it becomes a mute point. Must keep going she thinks, but her body no longer listens. Listen....listen, she hears a voice....

 _"Listen to me my darling girl, you must live and to do so you must leave us. That man thinks he is doing the good work of Nahessa, but he is not. You are the last member of the Adal ap Mer line, if you die, our Goddess will loose her link to this world_ _." She feels her Mother kiss her and her Father gives her a small silver pearl. "Keep this necklace with you always my child, one day it will call a very special blessing to you."  
_

_"Live my Daughter" her Father hugs her "Live and show the world the gift of Mer."_

"Father....." she whispers before passing out in the snow. Her body finally one, she could fight the cold or her injuries any longer.

**********

Cullen had been searching frantically. I sent her to her death he thought, I was the one who sent her out there against that creature. What would they do if they lost her? Who could seal the rifts but her? No one, there was only her and I sent her to her death. Maker I beg you he prays, I beg you save her. Do not let my failure damn this world. Do not let my stupidity take her from me.

"Cullen, go back to camp, we will continue to search, but you...." Cassandra told him.

"No, I will not and I will continue searching." He barked at her. He was the one who sent her out against that thing, so he had to find her. He may have broken his shoulder, but the pain kept him alert in the cold.

"Cullen..." Cassandra grabs his arm.

"Don't you understand Cassandra? I sent her to out against that...that thing. I have to know if she is alive, I have to know if she...." forgives me, he thought.

"Cullen, I understand, but what good are you if your shoulder is not mended?"

"It is not my sword arm, nor my legs or even my mind, nothing to hamper any part of me the Inquisition may need of me." He responded with pleading eyes.

"Of course."

He knew his eyes betrayed more than he was telling her, but that was a conversation left for later, for after they find her, if they find her. He felt tears threatening once more to run down his handsome face. He could say that what he did was for the world of Thedas. He could say it was for the Inquisition. But he knew the truth inside. He searched, pushing all pain away, because he had to know if the one thing his heart had ever desired for himself was still out there and alive. He had faced so much in his life, survived the true depths of evil and insanity, but he knew in his soul that loosing her would be the one thing he would never be able to come back from. It would be the event that would finally break him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere deep in her mind she hears someone say they found her, or was her mind making up things? Found who she wondered? Who was missing? Then she felt strong arms grasping her, picking her up and pulling her close. She heard a woman, at least she thought it was a woman, telling someone to stop because something was broken. Was she broken? She felt broken. Whoever had been asked that, growled a no. Open your eyes she heard next, was someone crying?

"Sela, please open your eyes for me, please let me know you are alright." Cullen whispered against her hair while carrying her. He whispered quietly, not wanting Cassandra, Leliana or the other troops with them to hear his desperate pleas.

"Maker, please let her open her eyes, let her live. Thedas needs her, the Inquisition needs her and I need her." he prayed.

"Cullen...?" He heard his name slip past her lips. "...I...knew..."

"Shh love, conserve your strength, I'll get you to the camp, I swear." He gently kisses her forehead.

"I never...see you...again..." She whispered against his neck.

"I will never leave you, I swear."

Making their way back to camp, Cullen follows Mother Giselle and Fiona to a tent for her. Part of him is afraid to let her go, but he knew he had to so they could help her heal. He stood watching as they worked on her and later as Solas came to heal his arm as well. He stood until they were done and finally after all left her in a sleeping peace, he brought a chair to sit by her bed.

Sela shifted in her sleep and felt warmth, it felt so good to feel warm. She tried to moved and found herself buried under blankets and furs, no wonder she was warm she smiled. Slowly she tried to push herself up, but good grief she hurt, everywhere.

"Sela, take is slow, you are still fairly banged up and weak." She focused, I know that voice. Warm, kind, comforting, deep and sensual. It could only be one person, she smiled and said "Cullen?"

"Yes Sela, I am right here. You were hurt when we found you. The healers are working hard, including Fiona who told me she would saved your life no matter what since you saved her Mages." he chuckled "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, water, I need lots of water." She could feel the pull on her insides, she needed a lot of water and soon.

"Hold on, I will get you some."

She watched him get up and walk out of the tent. He was so magnetic, she felt an unnatural pull to him that she had never felt with anyone before. Of course, she reminded herself, what did she really know of men? Since she was 17 she had been on her own, completely isolated, completely alone. Her only interactions had been with Spirits of the Fade, something she knew she had in common with the Mage Solas. It was one of few topics they agreed on.

She saw Cullen come back and she instantly smiled, until she saw Cassandra and Leliana behind him.

"Here you go." He brought her a couple skins full of water. "You said a lot so, I brought as many as I could easily find."

"Thank you Cullen." she murmured and began drinking them quickly.

"Ah she finally uses my name!" He chuckled. "Should I be worried you took damage to your head?"

"Perhaps you should be." She laughed, Cullen was special, he brought much light into her dark world.

Cassandra cleared her throat while looking rather annoyed, but whether it was directed at Cullen or her, Sela couldn't tell.

"Now that you're awake." Cassandra started but didn't finish as Sela collapsed once more to pass out.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen exclaimed as he instantly felt for her pulse.

"I think perhaps our lady needs more rest." the Chantry Mother Giselle advised as she walked in with Fiona.

"And some more healing work I think." Fiona added.

"But we need..." Cassandra began.

"For our Lady to be up and about again, which she is not able to now. Let us work and when she is up again, I will personally let you know." Mother Giselle said firmly.

Cullen recognized the tone a Mother would use with her children when she expected her orders to be done without any argument. With a nod to the them both, he turned and left, with Leliana and Cassandra behind him. He also prepared for Cassandra to yell at him for his now obvious feelings for Sela.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela slowly woke once more, but this time she did not see the lovely face of Cullen, instead she saw Mother Giselle and heard other arguing outside her tent. The Mother told her they had been arguing since she had fallen asleep this last time. That they were being overwhelmed by guilt and anger and that something would need to be done and soon.

Sela spoke to Mother Giselle for some time about the monster that was named Corypheus. They spoke about his claim of breaching the the Golden City and being the cause of the Blights. Unknown to the Mother, that was the part eating away at Sela's heart. Had Corypheus and his brethren not walked the Fade and assaulted what was not meant to be walked in by mortals, her family would still be alive, still with her. She would never had been sent away, her Parents would not have died and be helpless to stop it. She would find a way to stop that bastard if it cost her her own life.

As they discussed Faith and the Maker. Sela was more than happy to listen to her, but she would always pray to Mere Nahessa and her Sisters. She told her such as well before walking towards her advisers to see what she could help with. She did not see the Mother rise to follow her, but she heard her begin to sing.

 _Shadows fall and hope has fled_  
_Steel your heart, the dawn will come_  
_The night is long and the path is dark_  
_Look to the sky for one day soon_  
_The dawn will come_

Then she heard Liliana began singing and later Cullen as well:

 _The Shepherd’s lost and his home is far_  
_Keep to the stars, the dawn will come_  
_The night is long and the path is dark_  
_Look to the sky for one day soon_  
_The dawn will come_

She watched as the people in Haven began singing and walking to her.

 _Bare your blade and raise it high_  
_Stand your ground, the dawn will come_  
_The night is long and the path is dark_  
_Look to the sky for one day soon_  
_The dawn will come_

She watched as people knelt before her, as they sung from their hearts and as they showed her their respect and more. They believed in her, put their lives in her hands and they asked for nothing. They followed not because they were told too, nor did they follow knowing she could save them, no they followed because they _believed_ she could save them, they had _faith_ in her. It was a very humbling moment.

"A word" she heard Solas say to her as he asked her to follow him. He first praised Mother Giselle as a wise woman, which she also agreed. He then told her the truth of Corypheus and the orb he carried. He told her it was an Elven artifact as well. As he told her more about the orb and such he also had one more thing to share. He knew of a place, a place where the Inquisition could take root and grow into the force it needed to become in order to defeat the threat Corypheus truly was.

She did as Solas told her and lead them to a place in the mountains, a place where they could defend against future attacks, a place for the Inquisition to grow and become the voice of order. When they finally climbed so high in the mountains that she felt like a part of the sky itself, she saw the fortress Skyhold. It was a place of deep magic that resided among the Gods themselves it seemed. It was breathtaking and while it needed repairs, it called to Sela in a way she had never felt before. For the first time since she lost her family she felt a sense of belonging, a sense of peace within in her and with that clarity she would aid the Inquisition as well as she could.

What came next shocked Sela more than she could imagine.She had found Cullen, Cassandra and Josephine waiting for her. Cassandra asked her to follow her to the steps of the fortress and there she was proclaimed the Inquisitor. She was stunned and said so as well.

"But you don't even trust me Cassandra." Sela could not understand why Cassandra of all people would ask such of her.

"I didn't before, its true, but you have proven yourself, you have shown you are what we need and I admit I was wrong to distrust you. You have been leading us for some time with your decisions. It was your choice to go to Redcliffe, your choice to accept the Mages as our allies and you were right. You are exactly what we needed and it is time to to make official what we all already know, you are our leader and we will follow you as well."

"What about me being a Mage? Do they want to be led by a Mage?"

"Mages are part of our world and often thought poorly of, this is the chance to show the world that a Mage can be good, can be above corruption and can save us as well. Our world was torn apart by both Mage and Templar because of old hatreds and beliefs, now it is time to show them that a Mage can be a force of good as well and save us."

Cassandra turned and called out to Josephine and asked if the people had been told and she answered they were as the crowds cheered. Sela grasped the sword Leliana held out for her as Cassandra asked Cullen if they would follow. Cullen asked if they would follow and when they answered they would and he rallied the people. He drew his sword and pointing it to her he said,"You your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor." She caught his eyes and held his gaze as she raised the sword as well as everyone cheered.

After that, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen continued into the main hall of the fortress with her. They spoke about what came next and about what she saw in the future with Dorian at Redcliffe. She had seen Empress Celene not only dead, but murdered in the twisted reality. If Orlais fell, it would certainly be chaos and help Corypheus in his goal. As they talked, Varric entered and told them he knew of someone who could help with Corypheus. However he wished to introduce them privately and stated it would be easier since their appearance might cause some problems. Leliana commented that if it was who she thought, Cassandra would likely try to kill the Dwarf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela changed her clothing to something more comfortable. While Josephine had provided a nice outfit with pants and a comfortable top, she preferred her long skirts and tunic tops. With spending so much time in armor, having a chance to be a bit more girly was a welcomed moment. Walking the grounds to speak with her friends on the way to meeting with Varric and his friend, she spotted Cullen giving out orders to several scouts.

"Hello Commander" she said and then quickly corrected herself when she saw the frown. "I mean Cullen."

"At least your getting better." he chuckled. He went on to tell her about the work being done and also that morale had improved when she was named Inquisitor.

"It sounds strange doesn't it? Inquisitor Adal ap Mer. I wasn't looking for a title."

"Not at all." he replied.

"Is that the official response?" she smiled and blushed as he smiled at her.

"It might as well be." he chuckled.

"Our escape was close, I am glad you...I mean so many of our people made it out OK" she shifted shyly. She loved speaking to Cullen and found herself wanting to be around him more and more. She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm gently and turned her around.

"You stayed behind, you could of been killed, because of my orders, I will not fail you again and I swear I will protect you."

"Cullen, only you could think you failed."

"And it seems Milady you are the only one to think I did not." he grinned.

Maker, she was beautiful he thought once more. He couldn't help feel pure joy within him when she had worried over his safety. Sure she changed it to everyone else, but at first it had been only about him.

"I-I uh, well I..." Want you he thought, Maker forgive him but he couldn't hold it back anymore and believe the lie that he didn't feel what he did. While he couldn't say how he felt, it didn't stop him from feeling and yearning for her.

"You what Cullen?"

"I just was wondering if you meant what you told me in Redcliffe, that you wanted to get to know me better." He blushed from his own question and felt like an idiot once more.

"If you wished too, yes I would." She murmured and looked down for a moment and drawing a deep breath asked him a question that she had wanted to ask for some time."Can I ask you something Cullen, before I go?"

"Of course Milady, ask me anything you wish."

"Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?"

"No, not in Kirkwall." Why was she asking? Could it mean..."I was not in the right mind then to think of having something, or someone, more serious in my life at that time."

"I suppose I should go." She shifted her feet and turned to leave, but he gently took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers this time instead of the back of her hand.

"You should wear blue more often Milady." He had never seen her dressed like she was and Maker she was breathtaking. "It makes you glow." Good grief, did he just say she glowed? He was not good at this whatsoever.

"Thank you C-Cullen." She shifted nervously. "I am glad, you, um.....that you think so."

While scared of making himself a complete fool, he took a deep breath and asked her "Would like to play chess sometime?"

"Yes, I have not played it before. I would very much like to learn."

"Then it sounds like date," his eyes went round "I don't mean a date, date, I meant, um, well I..."

"It's alright Cullen and I look forward to it. Until then, I will leave you to your duties." She nodded her head and left.

Cullen stood mesmerized as he watched her leave. He wanted her with a longing he didn't understand. Didn't know if he wanted to understand it either. It was madness to even think of changing their relationship, but he knew he could no longer stay as they were now, he needed more. He dreamed of her in his arms nightly, longed for her daily and followed her hungrily with his eyes every time her saw her.

She represented all the things he thought impossible to find in his life. Kindness, beauty, purity and love and while he knew it was insanity to even think of clouding her with the darkness that clung to him from his past, he also knew what he felt was to strong to ever be denied. He needed her and if there was even a small chance that they could find a future together he would take that chance.


	5. Feelings Grow

Her first night at Skyhold had been sad and bleak. She cried not only over the loss of people, but for the animals she loved and the land itself. A place touched by a old magic that no longer existed. Evil had once more destroyed a place of beauty and like before she had no power to stop it and could only watch. Fate it seemed could be a cruel Mistress. Weeping on her bed, she did not hear the light knock or the sound of someone speaking, nor did she hear the steps as someone walked to her bed.

"Inquisitor, I, are you alright?" A deep voice rumbled.

She jumped at the sound and turned to find Cullen standing there with a large basket. He was also looking rather a mess and wearing only a tunic, breaches and boots. It was quite a shock, as she had only seen him out of him armor once before.

"Inquisitor, Sela, I am so sorry, I didn't mean." He stammered and setting the basket down, a small face popped out from the cover that had been over it.

"Mina!" she squeaked and fell to the ground cuddling the nug, as well as her offspring. Looking up at Cullen she cried even harder and asked him how they got there.

"I, um, well I knew you had them, in your bed, I mean in your cottage you had." He blushed. "Maker's breath, what I mean is that when I gave the orders to fall back to the Chantry, I asked a soldier to grab them too. I didn't want you to fear for, or I mean been worried or angry if you thought you have left them and they were hurt or even lost or something." He sighed. "I guess, well I knew it would make you happy to still have them. I am afraid we lost one before we found you, but I have been assured by the healers the rest are quite fine."

"You, took them to the healer?" She sat and stared at him, unable to speak beyond that.

"Of course, I mean I wouldn't want you to get them and then have something wrong, it would be unkind of me to not be sure they were alright first."

She stood up and pulled him into a tight hug and cried softly on his shoulder while saying thank you against his warm skin. He obviously had been working hard somewhere and was covered in dirt and sweat, but as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his neck, it was all Cullen underneath.

"Thank you Cullen, you have no idea, right now, I just, well thank you!" she babbled as she cried, until she gave a small hiccup, which made Cullen grin.

                                                                            

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months later they left Skyhold and she thought about him as she rode on the back of Skittles to the Western Approach. There was a stronghold there that once belong to the Grey Warden's that reports said the Venatori had taken control of. If they could boot them out, it would be a huge push in establishing the Inquisition in far corners of Orlais. However as much as it made sense for them to come here, Sela's mind, or perhaps her heart was not with her. Sighing loudly she drew a small chuckle from the Mage beside her.

"Other things on your mind my dear Lady? Or perhaps is it other men? No, I think it is just one man."

Sela looked at Dorian and smiled, how could she not? She had become rather close to the witty Mage and within weeks he became her closest friend and confidant too. There was something about him that just screamed love me and adore me and she certainly fell to his wit and charm.

"So you think?" she arched a brow at him, "I could be thinking about the fact I am wearing hot clothing in the middle of a desert, my rump is killing me and I desperately want a bath!"

"Your rump, as you put it, aches because you are riding an underdeveloped dragon instead of a horse, you're in the middle of the desert because this is what you do, kill nasty things, liberate the downtrodden and save the day and your feeling hot in your clothing because you're thinking about a former Templar that is making your lovely skin boil." he finished with a wink. "Oh and you want a bath because no one should be feeling sand were all of us probably are thanks to that sandstorm we ran into."

"You are truly evil Dorian and may the Gods forgive me, but I do so adore you for it."

"Of course you do my dear. You are an intelligent, gorgeous and cultured woman, exactly the type of woman I love to be around!"

"Should I be jealous Dorian?"

Sela laughed even more as the former Templar, Ser Rylen, rode up beside them as well. She had thought there was something brewing between the two and when they learned of the keep, Cullen had ordered Ser Rylen to accompany them and help her secure it and be posted to it. Dorian had been outraged ever since, confirming her suspicions.

"You my darling boy do not need to worry." Dorian quickly told his lover. "While our lady Inquisitor is truly a gem among us, I am afraid her heart and I imagine soon the rest of her too, is quite wrapped up in our lovely Commander."

"Dorian!" Sela felt her cheeks getting warm. She hadn't told anyone that her heart was captivated by Cullen and she was falling in love with the man as well.

"What? Did you think no one could see all those adoring looks the both of you shoot to each other? Why Varric has a running bet on who breaks down and kisses who first. My money is on you by the way dear, so please do so soon, I do so hate to loose the coin."

"Dorian,you are embarrassing the lady. Not everyone is as upfront and vocal about their intentions as you are." Rylen shot her a small grin and a wink, sympathizing with her. Dorian certainly wasn't shy about his feelings and he was certainly happy the Mage had been at that, but he also knew Cullen well enough that he doubted it would be anytime soon that the man vocalized what they all saw.  With the world falling apart, he wasn't exactly sure why he would wait, to be honest, no one knew what would come next and if anyone would see another day.

"Fine, fine, I will stop, but I will leave you with one piece of advice my glorious friend." He winked at Rylen before catching Sela's eyes again. "Everything you have heard about Templar stamina and focus is completely true."

"Dorian!" Snapped Rylen. "Good lord man, give her some peace. I am so sorry Milady, sometimes I have no idea what gets into him."

"That's easy love, its just you."

Sela tapped Skittles on the sides and quickly took the lead. She wanted to be mortified, the Gods knew she should be, in fact she should be anything but slightly aroused by the idea of finding out exactly what Cullen was like in bed. One day she had watched Cullen and Rylen spar for moral support and a bit of healthy betting between troops on which man would win. While she enjoyed seeing Skyhold's soldiers having fun, she found herself focused on his perfectly shaped body as they fought. It was mesmerizing to see his graceful and well made body, especially since both men had stripped to their waists. Cullen had won in the end, just barely and after they left the ring, he made his way over to her with a dazzling smirk on his handsome face. Her face had turned completely red as she gazed at his sweat covered body and his hair now damp with wild curls. When he asked her for the towel she was twisting in her hand, she could barely speak and all she could focus on were his eyes and the silent words cruising through her that she ached to tell him. She wanted nothing more then to touch the curves and hard plains of his perfect body and get lost in his playful amber eyes that seemed to bewitch her with desire she never realized was possible to feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capturing the keep had proven much easier than she had expected. Of course part of that was due to an unexpected ally they found fighting off a large group Venatori before reaching the keep. The woman, Azara, was a Qunari rogue who had been heavily wounded and had their party not stumbled across her when they did, she would of died regardless of the skill she obviously had. After killing the remaining Venatori, the Qunari fell to her knees and swore herself to the Inquisitor as repayment for the debt.

Azara told them she had been tracking this group of Venatori for sometime. She explained that her and her Brother had been fighting in Seheron and after years of seeing only death, they decided to leave the Qun  and became Tal-Vashoth.  It was then they were found by the Venatori and her Brother had died. Now with no allies, no faith and no family, she did the only thing she could do, track them and kill as many as she could to avenge her Brother.

She hadn't been afraid of dying, but didn't want to die either. She wanted a purpose again and serving the Inquisitor was more than she could of hoped for. So the skilled rogue had joined them and proved her worth as they fought through the enemy and secured Griffon Keep for the Inquisition.

That night they celebrated and as Sela watched Dorian and Rylen, she decided Rylen was not staying here. Sela had spent almost all her life alone. and because of that, she was not about to let anyone lucky enough to find true love be pulled apart, especially someone she was close to.

"Rylen." she called out and watched as Dorian and him broke apart their embrace and walk to her.

"Yes your worship?" Rylen tipped his head to her before sitting down across from her.

"Tomorrow we leave to head back to Skyhold." he started to agree and she cut him off. "And you will be coming with us."

"But Milady, Commander Cullen told me ..."

"And Cullen answers to me, the Inquisitor. So the troops who came with us will stay and once we get back to Skyhold, you can help Cullen find someone else."

"Why do this? That is if I may be so bold?" Rylen stammered.

"Because, I have been alone for what seemed like an eternity and it was heart wrenching, so I refuse to see two people who love each other be separated and forced apart. What good is it to be Inquisitor if I can't even help my friends and people I love?"

Dorian and Rylen looked at each other with teary eyes and quickly got up and pulled her into both their embraces.

"Thank you darling, thank you." Dorian sniffed.

Later after Sela had went to bed, Azara had approached both men and asked them if Sela was always like that.

"Yes, she is. Sela is as good and noble as any woman could hope for. She has spent most her life alone, and no I do not know why, and yet you will find no bitterness or hate within her." Dorian told her.

"Also," Rylen added "I do not know why she was at the Conclave and what happened, but I know of no other who is as good and kind as Sela is, she is certainly the only person I have ever met who is worthy of being the Maker's and Andraste's Herald."

"No one is that pure." the Qunari snorted.

"Your right, no one is." Dorian waited for her to lock eyes with him."But Sela is unlike anyone else. But it is pointless to try to convince you, when you will see what all do who come to know her, Sela is special and you too will believe as we do, she is our Herald."

"I haven't believed in anything or anyone for some time Mage."

"My name is Dorian and I guess it was a good thing we found you, everyone needs something to believe in."

Both men said their good nights and headed to their tent, no longer fighting to stay awake and try to make the night last, since they now knew they would not be parted after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela found herself drifting off to sleep quickly and her past filled her dreams. She found that with the anchor her dreams were much more vivid and it was almost like some unknown force was trying to be sure she never forgot a detail from her past.

_"Do you know who I am little one?"_

_Sela looked up at the lady with horns and smiled. "You are Tali Ewfa."_

_The lady bent and smiled as she stroke her hair."Very close my little love, I am Tala Uatha and am the spirit of the forest. The center is my home and I do not share it with anyone, yet somehow you found me." she chuckled._

_"Sorry." she frowned "Mama doesn't like me to wander, but the music was to loud not to follow."_

_"Music? What music?"_

_"The music underground, it was coming up under your home, so I wanted to see what made it." Sela smiled._

_The lady frowned, but held out her hand." Come, take my hand so I can deliver you back to your home as I need to speak to my Sister."_

Sela tossed in her sleep and a small tear ran down her cheek as her dream changed.

_"I don't care what you think old man." her Father bellowed at the Priest._

_"She invaded Tala Uatha's inner shrine, a place no one, even those of Mer, should ever enter!" the priest yelled. "She will bring the Gods down on us and we will fall, just like the Elves did! We are not meant to walk with the Gods!"_

_"Yet, our Lady brought her to us and praised us for her and blessed her with an offering few mortals ever receive from our Lady. This is hardly the act of a God angry and ready to smite our people."_

_"All of you saw her?" the priest stammered. "She spoke to your whole family?"_

_Sela saw her Father cruse to himself and call himself a fool. Why did he think he was such, she wondered?_

_After that the priest left them and Sela saw her Father and Mother embrace._

_"We have to finish the sanctuary soon my love." her Mother stroke her husband's cheek. "We can not chance Sela being caught in the flames that man is fueling! Sela must survive, we both know that!"_

_"Tonight we will finish it my love, Sela will carry her blessings that the world must have and be delivered when it is needed."_

Sela tossed and turn in her cot, yet sleep still held her. She heard whispers around her, both warnings and encouragement.

_"Tell me a story Father." Sela begged as she bounced on her bed." Please, tell me about our Ladies and why they came to us."_

_"Alright you little wild cat, but only if you settle down and don't fight me when I say go to sleep."_

_Sela quickly laid down and pulled the covers to her neck. Her Father couldn't help but laugh and felt great pride as well on his young daughter. One day she would be more than just his lovely child he thinks._

_"Alright. When our world was made , there were four original elements who came into form and took the forms of Sisters and then became our Gods. The strongest was Mere Nahessa, who was the Lady of water and as all things in our world depend on Water to live, so she was their leader and the Goddess of  all Life. Then Tala Uatha the Lady of our land was a great huntress and looked like part animal and part human. She defends all her Sisters and is a warrior comparable to none other. Aera Lara was the very air we breathed and took her place among the stars to guard the Heavens and greet our people when we die into the land of eternal light and love. Last is Aspiora Galach. While she rules the laws of death and the collector of our souls, which are weighed and those who pass go to the Heavens and those who do not are reborn until they can travel the path of enlightenment and go to Aera Lara's realm and join their family and friend's souls. But as Goddess over our souls, she is also the matchmaker of souls too. Before we are born she takes and pulls all souls from the Heavens and pair them together. Some are for the alliances that help preserve our world and some for teaching the younger souls and lead them on a path to Aera Lara's eternal land. However, my little girl, some are souls that have been fractured and only with the other can they ever be whole once more. Those souls usually suffer much in life, but when the other part of their soul is found, suddenly peace and love fills them so full it is a magical moment and a soul mark appears on both, so that all can see that the Goddess herself has mated these two. When it does happen Mere Nahessa bestows them with two blessings, one, that none shall part what she has brought together and two that their child shall be a daughter of Mer."_

_"What is a daughter of Mer Father?" Sela yawned and blinked her eyes._

_"The daughters of Mer are those who Mere Nahessa and her Sisters bless. When the child is born, in secret, the four Ladies come to see the child. Each one whispers a gift that none may hear and then kiss the child's forehead. Mere Nahessa is last and once her blessing is given, she draws one drop of her soul and lets it seep into the child. That child will one day be her vessel, to share her power and protect all of us from the dark forces."_

_"What happens if the child dies?"_

_"Then our Ladies can no longer have access to our world and their powers are dampened. Should terrible evil come to us, None shall have the power to destroy it forever. That even if it is killed in battle, it will rise again and again, until the world falls to darkness and all will perish."_

_"Is their children of Mer now Father?"_

_"One, only one is left and those who love her will sacrifice all to ensure she thrives and our world is protected. Now, enough stories and go to bed. Tomorrow your Mother and I have much work to do, but Mazadi  will keep you company."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, they found that they would have to delay leaving since several groups of Darkspawn had been seen around the Keep. Blackwall insisted they be taken down before leaving the area. While Sela was anxious to get back to Skyhold and see Cullen again, she agreed to help him hunt them down. It was at that point Dorian noticed something about the Warden, his eyes watched Sela with a gaze that made the Mage uncomfortable.

Dorian didn't care for the Warden at all. The man was a brute who had no refinement whatsoever. He preferred to label everyone and was to stupid to realize that not all nobles are worthless or commoners were worthy. He also didn't like the looks the man gave Sela, as they were dark and hungry. Cullen and her needed to admit their feelings and get together soon, he thought, at least Cullen could protect Sela the best should the brute actually act on any of the filth running through his head. However, he was finding, Cullen was as slow in admitting his feelings as Sela was. Maker, what was he going to do with these two? He would have to discuss it with Rylen and see if he could offer any insight that might help.

After killing all the stragglers they could find, Dorian noticed Blackwall taking every chance he could to boost Sela up on her pet or lifting her back down again. It was obvious that the Dracolisk had exactly the same view of the Warden and tried to bite the man every time, however with all that armor he wore, all he was able to do was be irritated with the man, something Dorian could share with the beast.

It wasn't until they returned to Griffin Keep that Dorian finally had enough. Blackwall "accidentally" lost his balanced while lifting Sela off her mount causing her to slip and his hands to brushes over her breasts. Sela blushed terribly and Blackwall gave her a wolfish grin as he apologized. It was obvious to both Dorian and Rylen that it was no accident.


	6. Moving Forward

 

Cullen paced in his office. Today Sela would arrive after months of being away in the Western Approach. Of course before she made it back, she went to Emprise du lion. He had alerted her to a possible connection there with Samson.  He hated sending her the message, it meant a month or more before she would return to Skyhold. Cullen had finally come to admit to himself that he was in love with the Inquisitor. Before it had been attraction and desire, they became friends. After reading her last message, the realization came crashing down on him - he truly was in love with her. He read her message a hundred times, perhaps reading more into it than he should, but she had written she missed him and thought of him often.

He looked at her letter once more, knowing it was more for the " _missing you"_ she had written in closing than anything else. As he read it again, he was surprised when she revealed that Celene's former Champion, Michel de Chevin, had sworn himself into service to the Inquisition once Sela had helped him defeat a demon he was tracking. He had heard much about the man and was glad to have him. Michel would be valuable for training troops and even leading some should he wished to.

Cullen had given up on working when he heard the horn signaling the Inquisitor was approaching. Hurrying to shed his heavy armor, he pulled on a dark red tunic. Sela once mentioned she thought the color would look nice on him. He hated that he acted like some young man trying to win a girl's favor, but he wouldn't stop either. He had struggled with the idea of her Nobility and she deserved a man who was her equal in rank, but in the end he didn't care. He would court her and if the Maker was kind, perhaps somehow he would win her.

Sela always felt excited each time she rode into Skyhold, it was a magical place and almost seemed like it belonged in some child's story. Trotting Skittles into the courtyard she stayed seated to try and find Cullen as everyone else dismounted. Not seeing him, she felt her heart sink. It was silly really, Cullen certainly had more important things to do than being there to greet her. Seeing Blackwall approach, she smiled. He was always helping her from her mount as they traveled and she was touched at what a thoughtful man he was.

Turning to the Warden, she gasped as strong arms lifted her up,spun her around around and set her softly on the ground. Looking up she realized it was Cullen. She hadn't recognized him at first without his typical armor and the fur collar of his coat. When she looked up and into his burning amber eyes, she felt as if she could not breathe. He towered over her and had such wide shoulders that even without his typical gear he seemed larger than life. She felt herself shiver under his intense gaze, but no longer of fear as she once did, no now it was from the desire coursing through her whenever he drew close.

Blushing and turning her head slightly, she saw Blackwall with an angry look on his face. Trying to pull her nerves back together, as well the slight tremor running through her body, she smiled at Blackwall and then spoke. "You were lucky this time Blackwall, Cullen beat you to helping me, but saved you a nip from Skittles," she realized that even while she was speaking to Blackwall, Cullen had yet to remove his hands from her waist.

"However, he did not try to biteCullen." Dorian said while walking to them. "Perhaps he prefers the Commander, showing he has excellent taste in men."

"It's not nice to tease Blackwall so much, Dorian," she laughed and looking up at Cullen, "I am tired, and unless you wish to go to my quarters with me Cullen, you're going to have to let me go."

Cullen blushed and as much as he wanted to touch her and go to her quarters, he drew his hands off of her hips and murmured quietly to her, "I am sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Or simply enjoyed touching her." Dorian laughed as Rylen lightly pushed him past Cullen and Sela, shaking his head at his lover’s antics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela was once more thankful for her chambermaid Marcella. The small Elf somehow always made sure she had a hot bath waiting for her no matter what time of day or night she arrived in Skyhold.  Nothing felt better than soaking in a large tub of hot perfumed water after being away, or if there was, she certainly had not experienced it yet.

Climbing into the steaming water, that had been scented with Ferelden wild roses, she let out a loud sigh. By the Goddess herself, it felt amazing and as she stretched in the water she quickly felt sleep tugging at her demanding her to obey its lure. Sinking down into the water, Sela smiled before giving into her body's demand for sleep. Closing her eyes and drifting quickly off her memories once more came rushing back.

_Sela listened to her Father and Mother talking to someone she did not recognize. The voice was musical and reminded her of the sounds the dolphins made when they made their yearly trip through the rivers and lakes to bring their young to be blessed by the Mer. However, the rhythm may sound like the dolphins, but they did not use any language but their own and this voice was speaking her family's tongue._

_"There is a sickness growing in the far reaches of the west, a blight among the land, born of the darkest evil. It was so devious, so evil, that it was hidden so well that even I did not see it, yet somehow your own child heard the strange sound that has now shown to be an evil like nothing yet seen in our world. An enemy that only she may be able to stop forever."_

_Sela heard her Mother whimper and cry, before her Father spoke. "I know you speak the truth my Lady and you came at great risk to tell us this. Cadderic will be denied no more. He will follow through with his insane plan and see the Adal ap Mer line snuffed out and all hope for our world and peace lost for all the ages to come."_

_"Come out child." Sela suddenly heard "For it is your future I am here about."_

_Sela slowly walked into the room and came face to face with the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Snow white hair hung down her back with silver eyes that drew her in. Her skin was almost white with a strange shade of blue.  Meeting her eyes, she felt the woman's aura rolling over her and knew in that instant who she really was. Dropping quickly to the floor she lowered her head before speaking._

_"My Lady Nahessa. You honor us with your human form_ _."_

_"So you know who I am young one, which makes me honored and proud, for you are the last of this line. Now rise child, for the future is changing quickly and I fear action will be needed very soon to keep you alive."_

Sela opened her eyes slowly and shivered. Her memories were coming faster, almost as if there was some key she needed to find before she met Corypheus in their final battle.

Shivering from the now cold water, she climbed from her tub and prepared to meet her advisers in the war room. Leliana and Josephine hated when she was late and Cullen would give her that harsh look while his eyes would be full of laughter. She couldn't help but blush when she thought about him and it wasn't just that he was handsome and by the Gods was he ever, but it was so much more than that, he was so much more.

Trying to dress as quickly as possible, Sela thought about his appearance and how he had acted when they had ridden into Skyhold. His red tunic had made him even more handsome, something she thought was impossible until she had seen him. His hair was slightly ruffled and his cheeks slightly pink from running down to meet them. Of course what she enjoyed most was the warmth of his hands that somehow burned through her clothing and for one brief moment, she could almost imagine what his hands would feel like against her bare skin.

The worst part:she realized she was very much in love with her Commander. Whenever she was at Skyhold, they always made a point of playing chess and as childish as it was, she visited him when she could think of something,  _anything_ , to ask his advice on. Something about him made her feel whole and filled; a feelingthat had been missing in her life.

Running to the war room, she found exactly what she thought. Josephine and Leliana scowling , although a slight smiled tugged at one corner of her lips and Cullen's eyes were we full of dancing merriment as both women scolded her. Gods, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, well until recently she hadn't seen very many men, but no one since meeting him could compare to his beauty.

"Since you finally arrived." Josephine drew Sela's attention away from the handsome man now smirking slightly she had been staring at him. "I have an important announcement to make and an idea on how to get more nobles to our cause."

"Wonderful Josie." Leliana rolled her eyes. She may play the Game well and can infiltrate any noble's gathering and fit right in, but Sela knew in Leliana's heart, she preferred her simple days of traveling with the Hero of Ferelden over parties with nobles.

"First, King Alistair of Ferelden has expressed an interest in coming here to meet the Inquisitor himself before sending us aid. King Alistair may not be like other,” she coughed,“Kings, but he is still indebted to us for aiding with the Mages and stopping the plot to kill him by Venatori infiltratorswithin his court. This would be a huge success for us, the Inquisition, to have a strong tie to Ferelden as well." She finished with a smile before continuing. "I also am told the Hero of Ferelden will be with him, a woman who holds respect throughout all of Thedas."

"Cynara Amell will be coming here?" Cullen blurted out.

"Of course, she is his  _companion_ and is lovingly referred to as the Uncrowned Queen of Ferelden and even a few places outside of there too."

"Maker's breath." Cullen muttered, Cynara Amell was his boyhood crush from the Ferelden Tower when he first joined the Templars. With her darker skin and her hair that looked like coppery fire was running through it. While he did not feel anything towards the woman anymore, especially after meeting Sela, but he had hoped never to see her and revisit his past. Maybe he would get lucky and she would not mention anything  to him and especially to Sela.

"If I could get your attention again." Josephine spoke, drawing their attention once more. "I think the perfect thing to do is to hold a small ball here at Skyhold inviting both Orlesian and Ferelden nobles to see the Inquisition welcomes all and our loyalties are not based on one country, but on all of Thedas. I also have heard that Cynara Amell adores masquerades and costume events. I think it would be fun and exciting to hold a costume masquerade." She finished excitedly, grinning

"A costume ball? You can't be serious! We have no time for fun and games."

"Diplomacy is never something I would not take seriously Commander." Josephine shot him a look of annoyance for even suggesting such a thing.

"I think it is brilliant!" Sela burst out eagerly. What would she wear? She would need help from Vivienne, no one knew fashion like she did. "How soon will they be here?"

"Within the month, plenty time for you to prepare." Josephine chuckled. While she gave Sela trouble over being constantly late, she still loved her friendship too.

"Fantastic!" Sela exclaimed clapping her hands together. "We need to have Vivienne's seamstress here, she is so amazing, but she needs to come here so that you and Leliana can get costumes as well, oh and Cassandra and, well doubtfully Sera. I wonder if she makes men's clothing too? If not, she surely knows someone. Oh and Dorian and Rylen will want to know right away, I need to find Vivienne right now." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Cullen clearing his throat.

"Before you leave Inquisitor." He waited until she turned and mumbled an apology. "I saw you were able to recruit Michel de Chevin and I wanted to ask you if I could use him in aiding me train our soldiers."

"No, I have heard rumors Celene wishes to have him at court again, we could use him as an agent." Leliana suggested.

"You have more than enough agents, we are however at war, we do not know the extent of Corypheus power or troops, we need our soldiers trained to be the best they possibly can and he could help do it. We have more people coming every day to pledge themselves to the Herald's army and it is more than Rylen or I can handle."

"Perhaps we could let him aid you now and once he has helped enough you feel he is not as needed; we could let him leave then."

Sela was happy to see Leliana once more come up with a solution that would allow everyone to benefit. Her spymaster was a brilliant tactician and seemed to find the best compromises to help everyone get what they needed without an argument.

"Excellent, now are we done?" Sela was excited to find Vivienne, Dorian and Rylen. Her advisers laughed and barely nodded before she was out the door heading to Vivienne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Cullen found that Michel de Chevin was not only worthy of being a courts champion, but a natural at teaching others as well. It seemed luck was on their side in helping the Inquisition to have some of the best trained warriors within Thedas. He also found Michel to be a rather easy going man, who was quickly making friends among the people of Skyhold.

 Even Cullen found himself enjoying the Chevalier's easy going nature and his many tales of fine wine, impressive battles and beautiful women. It was, however, on that subject he found one thing he did not like about the man. He had a deep appreciation of the Inquisitor's beauty and finally had remarked on it openly to Cullen.

It had been a fairly warm day, the men had taken a break from training and Sela had made her way down into the valley to personally see their troops and speak with them. These men and women were willing to die to defeat Corypheus, willing to die to follow her and she would not let them think she was not thankful for them. She would speak to them and learn about their personal lives, their families and if there were any needs that were not being met.

Sela also found that many of them would come to her and ask their Herald to bless them, and while Sela did not follow their Maker, she would not deprive them of any moral she could possibly give either. So whenever she was there she would come down and see them and give them whatever comfort she could.

Of course, she had another personal reason of her own as well. Most of the time Cullen would actively spent time in the ring with them, training one on one. During such he would strip down to only his pants and his boots. Watching his beautiful body move was certainly more than enough to encourage her to making the trek down to the camps.

"Why do they line up to speak with her?" Michel asked Cullen the first time her saw her join them.

"They are asking for Sela, their Herald, to bless them." he replied as he watched her intensely. Maker's breath she was the most beautiful woman in the world, he thought once more.

"Her to bless them? You mean they believe she can divinely save them?" Michel still was not sure what all to think about Sela since meeting her in the Emprise du lion. Well other than she was a beautiful woman and he did think that very much so. She had a lovely curvaceous body that begged a man to study each and every one.

"Yes. Sela may be just a woman leading an army to some, but there is not a man, woman or child here that does not know within their hearts that she is the divine chosen of Andraste and our Maker."

"I see." Michel mused. "What about you Commander? How do you feel about her?"

Cullen swallowed deeply, it certainly wasn't the first time he had been ask such, but it was becoming harder to hide what he really felt about her in front of people. Luckily before he had to answer, Sela came first to visit with them and with Rylen as he made his way over to them as well.

"Hello Cullen and you as well Michel." She couldn't help but blush as she caught Cullen's gaze.

"My Lady Inquisitor." Michel told her as he swept her an elegant and courtly bow, before talking her hand and leading it to his lips to touch in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"I am no lord my dear lady, only a humble man who stand in awe of the woman before him."

Rylen snorted next to Cullen and rolled his eyes as he caught his friends look and mouthed the word Orlesians, causing Cullen to chuckle as well. Cullen had always appreciated Rylen's sharp humor, but he had found that since Dorian and Rylen were involved, his second in command had become even more devious and wicked. Cullen watched his friend made over the top Orlesian gestures while the Chevalier made over Sela. However, when he heard Michel ask if Sela had any man in her life to love and worship her, he brought all his attention back to the man with a dangerous intensity.

"You are quite bold and a bit of a tease, Michel." Sela laughed nervously. "However I am not involved with anyone." she blushed and briefly caught Cullen's eyes and finished with a playful. "Yet."

"Oh ho, a wicked minx is in there after all." Michel exclaimed. "I find every minute I am with you, you charm me more and more."

Cullen's eyes were dark with anger over the man's obvious flirting, but before he could say anything Rylen stepped in and claimed Sela away from Michel's hold.

"I have told you repeatedly, my Lady." Rylen chimed as he tucked Sela's arm around his and walked back to the training grounds. "That I am hopelessly in love with Dorian and yet somehow I find myself charmed by you a bit more every day!"

"Why Rylen, should I be concerned you may leave Dorian for me?" Sela winked at him and blew him a small kiss.

"Ah my Lady, I fear I am hopelessly lost to my love for him, besides." he grinned wickedly. "I am not of rank to be your equal, in fact I believe only our beloved Commander would have enough rank to be your equal in all things."

Cullen grinned with a wolfish smile at the man's statement that made Sela feel flushed. Turning back to Rylen she asked him if he would be willing to escort her to their soldiers and the former Templar was happy to do so. As Cullen jogged to catch up with them, none saw the dark and angry look that flashed over the chevalier's beautiful face or the plotting beginning to form in his head.


	7. A Sheep Among Wolves

He found it by accident. While exploring Skyhold checked out the lower tower rooms that were supposed to be off limits, but when did he ever listen to the rules? Then he found the small door with a tiny staircase going up. It was tight for a man his size, but when he found where it went, it was worth the effort. When the stone wall opened at the top, he found himself within the Inquisitor's closet and into her room. He imagined it was used to bring food up from the kitchen at one point, but with it not being used now, he could use it for his own desires.

Walking over to the bed, he smell her on it and felt a shudder go through him. Maker, it was making him hard. He could imagine her on the bed, body naked, tied to the posts, helpless and unable to stop him. She would struggle of course, it was obvious she was in love with that dimwitted Chantry boy Cullen, but that made it all the better for him. Her fighting and crying while he forced her to orgasm again and again was exactly his style.

His mind drifted back to the previous night in the tavern. The Inquisitor had gotten quite drunk with the bard, Leliana. When Sera had joined in and teased her about sex, Sela had claimed she didn't know because she was a virgin. It had been interesting to see Cullen’s face flush and choke on his ale, but that had just been a brief amusement over the more important fact. No man had touched her and he would be the first. To be the first to split open her tight little cunt was an added blessing he hadn't thought about before. He chuckled as he realized she just kept getting better and better and that he would need to move soon before that idiot of a commander got her first.

Making his way out of her room, he decided on a course of action. Every night her advisers and her so-called inner circle met in the tavern to go over plans and discuss their next step. He would use the sleeping potion he had bought inat Redcliffe and drug them all on the night he would act on his plan. The trusting fool Sela, she never had guards posted around her door, so even if she could scream once, no one would hear her and he would finally get his wish. He would fuck the Herald of Andraste senseless and then leave. He grinned as he added another option to his plan. If she proved to feel as well as he dreamed ; perhaps he would knock her out and take the bitch with him, to use and enjoy before he grew bored with her  and slit her throat;It wasn't like he hadn't killed nobility before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela could not contain her excitement  over the arrival of the King of Ferelden, and his partner, the Hero of Ferelden to Skyhold. She learned from Leliana Cullen had once had a crush on Cynara Amell. At first, the new upset Sela , she wondered if Cullen still held her within his heart. Would seeing her again renew what he once felt? Seeing and guessing her thoughts, Leliana had told Sela not to worry. Cullen may have had a crush on the beautiful Mage, but assured herAlistair and Cynara were completely dedicated and in love with each other. Still, as they enjoyed their standard afternoon walk in the gardens, Sela couldn't help but wonder about Cullen and Cynara Amell.

"You have nothing to worry about Sela, where Cullen's heart is at least."

"I um, don't know what you mean Leliana, why should I care what Cullen does or who he..." she was interrupted by Leliana's laughter.

"Sela, please, we both know you are in love with the man, It is so very obvious to anyone who sees the two of you together, well except for Cullen himself it would seem." She gave a small chuckle.

Sela felt her cheeks burn as her blush reached her ears. Was she that obvious? That thought brought another quickly behind it. What if Cullen realized it too? What would he think if he knew her feelings? If he were angry, no more afternoon chess games or anything else. He would push her away.

"Sela," Leliana's soft voice pulled her from tumbling too far into her thoughts. "Cullen is in love with you too, you know."

"What? How would you, why would he, I don't-" Good grief her words were far to jumbled, but all she could think of was IF Leliana was right, what if he felt what she did? Could it be true? Leliana wouldn't lie, would she?

Before the bard could say anything more, they heard a squeal of laughter coming from the corner of the courtyard.

Investigating the sound, they found Michel de Chevin, laying in the grass, propped up on one elbow reading poetry to a group of women. If that had been surprising, the cold looks her companion wore was even more of a shock to her.

"Ah my Lady Inquisitor and Lady Leliana, have you come to join us?" he called and Sela once more thought his voice sounded almost musical, not the gruff sound she would expect from such a seasoned warrior. "We are getting ready to share a rather naughty poem that is favored among Celene's 'Cour de Amor'." he chuckled at the questioning look on Sela's face. "Ah, I see you have not heard of such before, the Empress has a small group of courtiers and Chevalier's who dedicate themselves to the fine art of love. We read poetry, enjoy music, excellent wine and of course the beauty of love." He winked at her as many of the women gave over the top sighs.

"You mean more like a group of men and women who want the romantic notion that cheating on spouses with bards and Chevalier's is acceptable as long as poetry is read and the Empress gives her blessing." Leliana crossed her arms over her chest and struck the man with the most hateful look Sela had ever seen her give anyone. 

"My Lady, you wound me," Michel began, only to be cut off quickly.

"I am not, nor ever will be  _your_  lady and should I wish it, I would do much more than wound you. I also find it equally disgusting that you would just happen to be here reading poetry on seduction at the exact same time Sela and I walk these gardens every day. Perhaps you should've let the bards teach you stealth instead of music then you would not be so obvious." Turning quickly and pulling Sela along with her, neither women saw the dark look crossing Michel's handsome face for a moment.

Michel was not happy. He did not think his little gathering would be so obvious, however he knew Leliana by reputation too and should've thought things through more. He had a job to perform and his Lordship would be most upset if he made it this far and then failed to complete his task. Shrugging it off her turned back to the group of women and smiled.

"Ah yes, where were we my lovely ladies? Ah, I believe we were ready to start this very naughty piece entitled 'Seduction'."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The arrival of Vivienne's dressmaker had exactly the effect on Sela that those closest to her thought it would, she had screamed, bounced and could not contain her excitement over her arrival.

"I wonder what she will make?" Sela exclaimed breathlessly "I can't wait to begin!"

"Yes love, I think we all are aware you are excited to begin the process." Dorian chuckled. Sela could barely talk about anything else or sit still for a second.

"Really?" She asked while keeping her eyes locked on the crates of material being carried into the keep, hoping to at least see something of the treasures within.

Dorian laughed, as well as the others standing near her. If Sela had been any more excited, she surely would've burst into a fireball. All of them had heard her talk about the coming event in great detail and her constant thoughts on what kind of costumes the dressmaker could create.

"I hope she is not disappointed." Cassandra told Leliana. "It would break her heart."

"I am sure she will be happy, Josephine will make it feel more like a fairytale and Vivienne's dressmaker makes all of Empress Celene's costume gowns."

"Speaking of Celene." Cassandra drew closer to Leliana and quietly added. "Her former Champion, Michel de Chevin, has been roaming Skyhold and asking more questions about guards, escape routes and such. It  makes me, a bit unsettled."

"I am also a bit concerned." Leliana murmured. "He is always looking at Sela and seems to just happen to be wherever she is. I do not believe it is coincidence, for it has happened far too many times."

"Perhaps we should assign someone to guard her?" Cassandra asked. "Although I am not sure a guardsman suddenly following her would be a good idea. If Michel is up to no good, it might spur him to do something rash."

Leliana suddenly grinned much to Cassandra's surprise. "Perhaps if we ask our Commander to do so, if might prove to be." she paused and chuckled. "most interesting for them both."

"You are plotting something and if it should involve Cullen and Sela, do not. She is the Herald of Andraste and our Inquisitor, she cannot be involved with any man."

"She is a beautiful woman and he, a passionate man in all he does, they would be spectacular together. United, they could do much more for Thedas."

"How exactly do you know that?” While Cassandra may be a romantic at heart, she would never put love before duty, for herself or anyone else.

Leliana looked upward to the sky before speaking. "I once saw the coming Blight, a sight the Maker directed me to see and follow. Cynara Amell and Alistair were young and unsure on their own, but once united and committed to each other, they became the force needed to save Ferelden and defeat the Blight." She paused an locked eyes with Cassandra. "I see the same with Sela and Cullen. She is strong and powerful, but she has no foundation to stand on and is beginning to strain under her obligations, yet Cullen could be that foundation and more for her. Cullen is wavering in his resolve to stop the lyrium, the stress is weighing him down and he is losing this battle. He is on the verge of using again because he feels it would make him better and stronger for the Inquisition, yet with Sela he would have a personal reason not to give in to its lure. They need each other Cassandra."

"Are you sure? I have not seen..."

"Yes." Leliana cut her off. "They are and it will not be long before they finally admit it. Once they do, Cullen will protect Sela from anyone or anything. This is a good thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela squealed in excitement as she twirled around her bedroom in her costume gown. It was a magnificent gown of rose silks, perfect white pearls and a daringly low neckline trimmed in delicate lace. She also was given a necklace of white pearls, rose quartz and dainty pink diamonds with a crown to match that the gems made a perfect looking rose.

"You will make a perfect Ferelden wild rose Milady." The dressmaker told her while smiling over the beautiful young lady's obvious excitement.

"You have outdone yourself once more my dear." Vivienne praised. There were many women across Thedas who were talented seamstress's, however Madame Maria was an artist of incomparable talent. She had yet to tell Sela that Madame Maria would be staying for a while as she created a new wardrobe for her as well. Sela stood as a leader above all others and with her delicate beauty, as well as the best clothing within all of Thedas, Sela would outshine all others. "Come Sela, let’s see the next dress."

"Another gown? You mean I won't wear this both nights?" She was shocked, the dress was a marvel, and it seemed unbelievable to not wear it both nights of the ball.

"Of course not darling, only the lowest of Nobles will wear the same costume both nights. You however are not such and you must show that you are comparable to the ranks of royalty in not only having two dresses, but each a masterpiece like none other as well. " Vivienne laughed. "You have much to learn my dear, but between myself, Leliana and Josephine, we will teach you not only how to play the game, but win at it as well."

Sela walked up to the mage and hugged her." Thank you Vivienne, you are such a dear friend to care so much."

Vivienne was taken back a bit by the sudden hug, but quickly recovered. Sela had become dear to her as well, she had risked her life to try to help her save her beloved's life and when it failed, the young woman had held her tight and allow Vivienne to cry the tears of a broken heart, something Vivienne had never showed another.

"Come Milady, let me help you out of your dress so we can get you into the next one. You shall be the brightest star among the Ferelden night."

Sometime later, Cullen groaned as he climbed the stairs to the Inquisitor's rooms. He’d been there only once since Skyhold was first discovered and only in his dreams had he ever returned. How many nights did his traitorous mind take him to this very room to be with her; to _have_  her? He gave a loud sigh as he came to the final closed door and knocked before entering.

"Ah, yes, our dear Commander is next!" he heard called out as he reached the top step.

"I was informed to come immediately, what is the problem-." Cullen felt the words die in his throat as he saw the Inquisitor, Sela, in a blue shimmering gown that was encrusted with golden shoulder pieces and neck band, with a pure light blue topaz resting between her very full and almost indecently exposed breasts. Maker's breath she was intoxicating, and he felt his pulse speed as his heart sped up.

"Cullen!" she smiled and shouted as she ran to him and twirled around before him. "Isn't Madame Maria amazing? Look at how beautiful this dress is! I am going to wear it when King Alistair and Lady Amell arrive, do you think they will like it?"

Cullen finally realized how much control he truly had over himself as Sela spun before him. Every muscle within him screamed that he pull her flush against him and kiss her with all the denied passion he had. He watched as she stopped and panted breathlessly in front of him. He watched as those blue silver eyes caught his and her plump lips slightly parted. His hands started to come up to grasp her shoulders as he bent his head to kiss her. Her eyes started to close and then he heard laughter and remembered they were not alone and pulled back quickly.

"I am sure they will think that you look every bit the lady you are and Inquisitor as well." he smiled and saw a small pout on her lips. It wasn't the first time he wondered if she wanted to kiss him as much as he did her.

Cullen jerked his head away from her gaze when he heard Leliana and Cassandra laughing in the corner as Madame Maria wore a very smug look on her face.

Clearing his throat, he took a few steps back and addressed the other women. "You asked to see me?" he lifted one eyebrow and tried not to, yet failed, to blush from the looks they were giving him.

"Ah yes." Madame Maria spoke up. "I would like to see if the costume-."

"Wait what? I am not wearing a costume. I do not approve of such, such-." Cullen meant to say more, but the visible sadness in Sela's eyes as he spoke tore deep in his heart. Everyone knew she had been as excited as a child waiting for a gift on Satinalia. The idea of him stealing her joy cut deep. "I mean, not that I don't approve,  I have never attended any type of ball, Templar's aren't exactly required to or even taught to dance either. It's my own, well lack of such knowledge that makes me act harshly, trying to hide my lack of skill Inquisitor."

Sela smiled once more and grabbing his hands, she told him it was all right, she as well didn't know how to dance and Vivienne was teaching her, so he could join them in learning. Cullen groaned, dancing lessons, dear Maker help me, he thought. However when he saw the light return to Sela's eyes, he realized there was nothing he wouldn't do to make her smile and tried to give her a look of interest while smiling.

Leliana looked over to Cassandra as Sela began to pull Cullen in a twirl before leading him to Madame Maria to discuss his attire. The looks however Madame Maria was giving Cullen, Leliana would bet the seamstress would remember his stubbornness and his costume would likely reflect that.

"Yes, you were right." Cassandra acknowledged their earlier conversation.

"Be happy Cassandra, they both deserve a bit of happiness in their lives and nothing spurs a person to fight harder than protecting the one they love."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen seldom took time for personal business and perhaps in a way, this wasn't truly personal. Yet as he made his way to the stable, he knew this matter had little to do with the Inquisition’s business and more to do with making Sela happy. As soon as he arrived at the stable, he saw Master Dennet and the smile the man held assured Cullen his request had indeed been fulfilled.

"Commander, I must say you made this old horseman a very happy man today. The beast arrived and I have never seen any animal more regal or majestic looking. I have a runner ready to summon the Inquisitor whenever you’re ready Ser."

Cullen walked to the stall to look and instantly grinned. Sela would be very pleased and that made him smile even more. He still felt guilty over the sadness he caused her a few days ago over the ridiculous costumes for a masquerade he truly wished he did not have to attend.The arrival of this mount would surely please her and perhaps return some of the happiness his dour mood had stolen from her.

Waiting for her to arrive seemed to take hours. He couldn't help but question if he should leave for his work and let Dennet be the one to show her the surprise. However as he saw her walking towards him, he was grateful he had stayed. She wore her ebony locks twisted up into a messy bun that had stray curls running down her back and framed her perfect face. The gown she wore fit to her so perfectly any man would smile. Her graceful and bare legs and feet were shown off with a skirt that only hung to below her knees. The Maker as his witness, the woman somehow managed to look more beautiful each time her saw her.

"Is everything alright Cullen? The lad sent did not say much, other than to meet you at the stable and I feared Skittles had done something."

Cullen chuckled lightly. Just two weeks ago, the clever Dracolisk managed to escape his pen and devour a flock of sheep before he was caught and then the blighted thing dropped his head to her and walked back to his pen like a child being scolded for eating cookies before dinner. The Shepherds had refused to come to the keep after that and the cooks had not been happy they had to send people down to the encampment to butcher and bring them back to be cooked.

"Not at all, just a simple surprise, a gift, I suppose." Cullen gave her a sheepish grin, and it brought a slight blush to his ears as he led her to the last stall.

Sela wasn't sure what to expect, especially with Cullen's odd, if not endearing, behavior. She did know one thing, nothing could've prepared her for what she found. Standing before her eyes was a giant and elegant white stag. She was almost a twin for Nadecki, the spirit and companion to the Goddess Tala Uatha. Walking to the creature, she lifted her hands as the beast knelt and lowered her head as if greeting her new mistress.

"You are quite lovely daughter of Nadecki, I am honored you have come to join me."

Cullen and Dennet watched with wide eyes as Sela opened the door and walked to the beast as it lowered itself so that she could climb onto its back. Cullen had heard Cassandra's recounting of how the Dracolisk did the same thing, however to see it first hand was something else. What was it about her that made animals treat her as if she were some ancient Goddess to command them? Watching her slip off the Hart's back, she whispered to its ear and lowered her head as the beast made several low noises in return. She then kissed it gently and walked back to the stunned men.

"Her name is Merch ap Nadecki, but has agreed to go by Merci. So please do call her such, it is rather rude to not do so don't you think?"

Trying to recover, Cullen cleared his throat and finally regained his composure. "I know how much you enjoy animals of all type of species and this is a rare white Hart that an Elven clan had raised. I had heard of it in some reports and decided to find out if they would consider trading for us, I mean for you that is, to have her."

"Oh Cullen, she is so beautiful! She will make a lovely mount and is eager to prove herself too." Without thinking, Sela lifted herself up as high on her toes as she could and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek as she repeatedly thanked him.

Cullen closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight into his embrace. Sweet Maker, did she ever feel perfect. He could feel her arch into his hold and nuzzle her face against his neck. He wanted nothing more than to turn her face and kiss her deeply, drinking every ounce of sweetness he could from her lips. He felt her fingers slide up into the back of his curls and couldn't stop the slight pivot of his hips as he drew her even tighter against him, nor the hot breath he exhaled against her neck as her name slipped past his lips.

Yet as wonderful as the moment was for him, when he heard someone make a noise behind them he quickly stepped away from her and turned to find the warden, Blackwall. Cullen realized the original dislike of the man had turned into full hatred and was not happy to have the man interrupt them. He would never say anything in front of Sela, who actually seemed to like the man.

"Not another new beast to take on our missions?" Blackwall tried to keep the smile on his face, but in reality he very much wanted to punch the Commander in his smug face. For months he had been working his charm on the Inquisitor, however, every time he felt he was close, Cullen would be there with open arms. What she could possibly see in that ridiculous Chantry boy ?. He probably had to pray to the damn Maker before bedding a woman as well, he knew their type, righteous and smug, on their knees praying instead being a man.

"Yes, isn’t she beautiful?" Sela smiled and took his hand to lead him to the stall. "Her name is Merci. Cullen gave her to me, isn't she perfect?"

"Let's hope she has a better personality than the last beast you brought home." he chuckled.

"Blackwall!" She squealed and pushed his shoulder gently. "Skittles just doesn't know you well enough yet, I am sure once he does he will adore you as much as I do."

"Adore? You make me blush Milady."

"Good, you can join Cullen since he was blushing to his roots earlier." She winked at Cullen and grinned.

"I'm afraid Cullen and I have very little in common Milady."

"Except for your dislike of being bitten by animals I have as mounts." She teased and taking his arm. "Now come, you will show me what you were making and I will let Cullen get back to his work that I am always interrupting."

As Cullen watched them walk into the barn  Dennet approached and grasped his shoulder."Why do I want to punch that man right in his face?"

"I do not know Master Dennet, but between us, I agree, as I would like nothing better than to throw him from Skyhold."

Cullen turned to see Dennet smile and nod his head before heading back to the Hart. Cullen stayed and watched Sela and the Warden closely and did not miss how many times he put his hands on  _his_  Inquisitor.


	8. A Royal Affair

Today was the day. Cullen had tried to resign himself that the arrival of King Alistair, Cynara Amell and their followers would be good for the Inquisition, and he knew it would, but to see her again, that was something else. Cynara Amell. Once he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world with her sun kissed skin and pale green eyes. She had always been happy and confidant and to a boy who stuttered and was awkward; he was in awe.

He had cried for weeks when she left to join the Wardens, but then she had come back and he had lashed out with all the anger he had at her. First, because he hated what the mages had done to him and second for her trying to save those who were left. Later he realized how wrong he had been, but she was already gone. He felt guilty, but before he could rid himself of the hate, he was sent to Kirkwall. There he met Meredith, his new Knight-Commander, and the flames and anger inside he hoped to put out, were instead twisted into a blaze of hate and distrust.

Thank the Maker for Hawke. Irony had not failed him in  knowing he was Amell's cousin. In fact, a part of him had been curious enough to ask if Sela was related to the Amells or Hawkes, for she certainly matched them in courage and determination.

Cullen ran his hand through his hair trying again to tame his wild curls and blushed as the Inquisitor invaded his thoughts. He woke in the  morning to dreams of her and rutting against his bed like a sex starved youth.

While he knew it was only a dream, his body refused to stop until he climaxed on his sheets. Even then he still rolled his hips, as his mind continued to hold the image of her, hair loose around her and with lips swollen from his kisses. Maker forgive him, but dreams of taking her were consuming him. It was almost laughable, instead of being plagued by nightmares of demons he typically experienced, he was consumed with lustful dreams of Sela, Maker help him.

Once more he told himself to have control over his own mind. Trying desperately to rid her from his thoughts, he looked up as his door opened and in walked his tormentor.

"Are you busy Cullen?" She asked quietly, and he worried something was wrong.

"Not at the moment, is there a problem Inquisitor?" She chuckled as he lifted one eyebrow and then licked his lips. She wondered if he knew how often he did that and how distracting it was to watch his tongue slide along his pale flesh?

"No, nothing is wrong, I wanted to ask, or needed to know, I mean like a favor, or well, hmmm." she let out a sigh and shifted nervously, unable to look at him.

"Sela, if something is wrong, you know you can always tell me." he walked around his desk to stand in front of her, lifting his fingers to her chin, pulling her eyes up to his. "Please go on."

"It's . . . well Dorian and Rylen told me that these kinds of Masques normally have people attending as couples and I . . ., well I would need someone to be with me and both Dorian and Rylen are together and Bull offered, but I feel short enough around you, let alone how big he is and I suppose I could ask Blackwall or even Michel-." she rambled on until she heard him clear his throat and then she focused on his face once more.

"Sela are you asking me if I would accompany you to the Masquerade?"

"I . . ., I mean, if you don't wish too or, well if you have someone else, I mean why wouldn't you have someone? You're so, I mean you probably have been already, or will, hmmm,"

"I would be happy to be your partner for both nights." he smiled and thought to himself that he wished he could tell her he would forever as well, but knew that wasn't appropriate.

"Thank you Cullen, I do appreciate it. I don't want to make any mistakes, especially with the King. I have never been to anything like this before. I suppose it will be a first for us both since you said you have never been to any type of Masque or ball before too. In fact, I guess we make a good match." she smiled and Cullen felt himself fall even deeper. Taking a deep breath, he decided to act, to kiss her.

"Sela, I care, I want-." he murmured first. He held her eyes and with a slight smile he dipped his head toward her, smiling more as she closed her eyes and parted her lips, raising up on her toes to meet him half way. He noted how beautiful she looked at that exact moment and realized this image, memory, would be burned into his mind for eternity, a perfect kiss, a perfect first-.

They both jumped back as Cullen's office door swung open a one of his scouts came rushing in.

"Commander, Sister Leliana told me to let you know, uh, your Worship, Inquisitor, I am sorry-." The scout looked at the side looks the Commander and Inquisitor gave each other, the blush on both of them, Dear Maker, what had he interrupted? Sure everyone talked about them and there were several bets on how soon they would get  _closer_ , but still, he had mostly thought it was more a joke than anything serious. However, the seriously angry look as he barked at him suggested the others might just be right.

"What?" Cullen barked as he realized once more his chance to kiss her was gone and it followed quickly with a question if perhaps the Maker was trying to tell him she was not meant to be his.

"Uh S-sister Leliana Ser, s-she said, uh well that uh K-king Alistair." he fumbled, the Commander was certainly looking angrier by the second.

"She said what? Spit it out man. The Herald is a busy woman, she has other things to do than listening to you stammer."

"Cullen." Sela had never seen Cullen so short tempered, he ran his hand through his hair as he walked around behind his desk again. "What did she need young man?" she gave the boy a soft smile, hoping to get him to focus on the message.

"Thank you your Worship, Sister Leliana sent me to inform Commander Cullen that King Alistair and his entourage would be here within the hour as they have past the outer tower."

"Great Nahessa!! I need to change, I need, uh Cullen, I am sor-."

"No need Inquisitor, I too have duties to attend to." He knew he sounded curt, if not by his own voice, but by the sadness he saw in her eyes and knew he had say something, anything, to bring a smile back to her lips. Tossing his head to the side to the scout as a dismissal, he waited until the door shut behind him and walked to her once more. Raising his fingers to her cheek he smiled as he drew the tips down her jaw.

"We have time," he blushed and averted his eyes. “to discuss this more, but the King must come first Sela." Looking into her eyes again, he dropped his hand only to grasp hers and bring it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and then moved to the tips of her fingers. "Sela, I mean it when I say I care and not because I Command your armies, nor because I advise you either, I care because, I, as a man. I um-."

She smiled and brought her other hand to his rough cheek. "It's all right Cullen, I understand."

He watched her pull away to leave and thought about his earlier notions that maybe the Maker was keeping them apart. He shook his head, perhaps he should seek Mother Giselle and speak to her about such things, about his own fears. If it was unworthy of him to even think about pursuing a relationship with Andraste's own Herald. He rubbed his neck and sighed, ever since the first moment he saw Sela on the battlefield at the Temple of Sacred Ashes he was captivated by her and knew his life would change forever, he chuckled as he realized he had no idea what the change was, but Sela was certainly worth finding out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Cullen stood next to Sela along with the other advisers as Alistair and Cynara rode in, leaving most of their soldiers and followers behind in the camps except for their personal guards and their own traveling cart. While everyone seemed focused on the couple riding to them, Cullen once more marveled at Sela's gown and how beautiful she looked. Her hair was loose and pulled partially back with golden combs and pearls that matched the gold harness that covered her shoulders and neck as well. The material was made out a darker blue with light turquoise shimmering highlights. It also hugged her curves to perfection and made him want to touch her even more. It was at that moment he noticed someone else standing on her other side. Frowning he watched as Michel de Chevin stood in the place a spouse or partner or even lover would occupy. Maker give me strength he growled under his breath.

However, his attention was pulled back to their guests when he heard Josephine introducing Sela to Alistair and Cynara. Turning his gaze to them, he found himself shocked at the sight Cynara made. She had always been a beautiful young girl, but now she beyond even that. Yet even as he acknowledged that, she still could not compare to the exotic beauty of Sela. That thought made him somber a bit. Did he really think any other woman in Thedas could? No, he might appreciate a beautiful woman still, but with his heart firmly held within Sela's hands, never would any woman compare to her in beauty or anything else. He actually relaxed some with that acknowledgment and realized all his worries over seeing Cynara again were ridiculous. The young Templar who gushed over a pretty girl was long gone and the man he had become would desire no woman other than the one by his side now.

"Cullen Rutherford? I must say I am glad to see you not asking for all mages to be purged from Thedas this time." Alistair chuckled as they shook hands. "All jokes aside, it is indeed good to see you recovered and doing better than the last time we met."

"Yes I am afraid I am not quite like you last saw me and a good thing too. Seeing as your Cynara is a mage and my- our Inquisitor is as well, I may not live through such wicked demands again."

Alistair smiled even wider as he reached for his love, bringing her forth to introduce her to the Inquisitor. "This Milady Inquisitor, is my heart, Cynara Amell."

"Inquisitor." Cynara curtsied. "It is my pleasure to finally meet with you Milady. I look forward to getting to know you, your Worship."

"Oh please, just call me Sela, I do not really enjoy all the titles." Sela linked her arm through Cynara's and lead their party towards the keep.

"You are like my Alistair, he does not like titles as well and much prefers to be just simple Alistair. Although like him, I imagine there is nothing simple about you."

Alistair chucked and motion for the others to follow the now laughing women.

"I had thought it would be interesting for Cynara and Lady Sela to meet, now I am suddenly unsure," he looked to Cullen. "I might have just doomed us all."

"I assure you, your Majesty, that if we are doomed, we will follow to our death with rather large smiles on our faces." Cullen chuckled with Alistair agreeing and laughing along with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela did not know what to expect from the Hero of Ferelden, except what little Leliana could provide, but as she sat in her room with the woman going through gifts Cynara had brought her, she knew that she had made a friend.

"Lady Amell-."

"Cynara or even Cyn, if you like, but Lady Amell was my Mother and I have no desires to become that wretched woman."

"I apologize, I am unaware of what was proper to call you and I didn't want to offend you either." Sela murmured.

"Pish posh under the door to be tossed." She laughed as Sela raised one brow to that. "One of many silly, yet endearing phases my Alistair uses. However, no worries on offending me dearest, now let’s see what all we have for you. If you dislike something you must say so of course."

Sela was surprised as servants opened trunks of silks and gems, jewelry that rivaled anything she had ever dreamed could be possible and clothing that was more elegant than any Queen in Thedas could wear! Good grief, it was making her head spin, and that was before the next group came in with even more. Bottles of various scents, soaps made of the finest ingredients and undergarments made of thin silks and laces that didn't seem very practical, which she voiced as well.

"Of course they aren't, you do not wear them to fight in, you wear them to entice wicked moans from your lover dear." She smiled and winked.

"Oh, I do not have, I mean I don't really or more never had a lover before."

"What? With how possessive Cullen was of you out there in the courtyard? I thought for sure you were together, especially with that cute little slip of calling you  _his_  Inquisitor."

"Oh no, Cullen is simply my friend. Besides, if his affections were for, well for someone he knew before-."

"All right lovey." Cynara sweetly interrupted. "I am sure lovely Leliana probably told you all about the shy love struck boy who was in love with a young mage, since that is right up with the other ridiculous stories the Bard in her loves to tell. However, seeing as I was the Mage, I think I know it better than her. So, Cullen was 18, I think, maybe 20 and was an adorable, awkward and very handsome young man and I was an 18-year-old girl told love was something a mage could never have and found myself completely in love with the bashful Templar. We found ourselves in a charming and sweet, but childish love that was a bunch of moments full of me sighing and batting my eyelashes so much I am surprised I could ever see him clearly and he spent his part stuttering enough that I am surprised anything ever got said. That was it. We were kids in a place where love was forbidden and enjoyed an innocent first crush. There was never a kiss, nor did even our hands ever touch the other. It was sickeningly cute." She paused and smiled. "Of course I was sad the day I left, knowing I would most likely never see him again, however everything changed at Ostagar. When I first saw Alistair, arguing with a mage no less, I felt my heart jump to my throat. He was so handsome and bashful and in his own way reminded me of Cullen, but as I got to  know him, I realized how childish and cute what Cullen and I had. Cullen was the boy the girl in me adored, Alistair was the man the woman in me loved and desired. He was and will ever be the only man I will ever love. So darling, there was really never anything between us and certainly is not now a chance for anything either. Besides even if I were to hold such ridiculous thoughts, I saw the way he watched you, especially when that handsome little blond got close to you. Possessive eyes flashing with dark anger, told me everything any woman needs to know, Cullen is in love with you."

Sela wasn't sure what to say. Did Cullen love her? He had told her earlier he cared and had that scout not come in she was sure he would kiss her, but did that really mean he was in love with her?

"Come, I have the perfect gift for you to wear tonight for dinner and I am sure it will prove to you exactly how much your lovely Commander wants you for his own." She pulled Sela over to a trunk and pulled the dress out. "It's Antivian and believe me, Antivan's pride themselves on love, desire and sexual pleasure. A more sensual country you find nowhere else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela tried to settle her nerves before heading down to the private dinner with the King, important guests and Sela's inner circle. The dress, if you could even call the wrapped material as such, that Cynara had picked for her, did not cover as much skin as she would like. Sure at the time it seemed like a wicked and fun thing to do, but now dressed in flimsy outfit, she was unsure. Then she recalled Cynara's last words before leaving to change her own attire. A good woman, she told her, could enjoy fun once in a while, while a wicked woman lived and breathed fun every day.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and was greeted by silence. Instantly she regretted her choice in attire why hadn't she listened to her inner self?

"Milady Herald." King Alistair rose as did the others. "Come, you must sit by me tonight! While my love knows no woman alive can tempt me from her side, I think she might forgive me to have such loveliness by my side tonight." He winked and drew her to the large table. "Commander, I know I had originally asked you to sit next to me tonight, but you must forgive a man who wishes the two most beautiful women in Thedas to frame his sides for one night. You may sit on Sela's other side, so you are still close should I require you." He gave Cullen a wink and suddenly Sela wonder exactly what Alistair and Cynara had spoken about after she left Sela's rooms.

Yet as she caught Cullen's eyes and saw the expression and desire burning through him, she felt better about the choice in clothing. After spending time with Cynara, she wanted to look sensual and make him desire her. She wanted him to kiss her and want to touch her and if this helped him to make it happen, all the better. Giving him what she hoped was a sensual smile, she turned back to the King.

"Thank you, your Majesty, how can any woman deny such a sweet request, even coming from a wicked man, or at least that is what I have been told."

"Oh how you wound me." he snickered as he saw her seated. "All lies I assure you, Cynara loves to spin her wild tales. Between you and me, I think she spent too much time with Leliana and her outlandish stories."

"Outlandish?" Leliana gave a playful shriek. "I do not remember you thinking so when you asked to hear a bawdy tale about a young Orlesian lady of the night and her many-."

"Yes well I was a kid then." he cleared his throat as all present laughed. "So on to better things,  _Inquisitive_  things." He winked at Sela and she burst out laughing.

"You are very naughty I think, Your Majesty." She wiggled one finger at him like someone scolding a child as he held up his hands in mock horror.

The night moved on fairly well, full of laughter and fun and for Sela, it was wonderful. This is what she craved more than anything else, people, to not be alone anymore, to feel wanted. However, before long the topic of her family and name found its way to the conversation.

"I was told you are a Ferelden Noble, yet I do not recognize the name. It is Adal ap Mer,  correct?" Alistair asked her.

"That is correct, however, I fear your definition of Noble and the town I came from are different. In our town, which has more in common with the Avvar, our family was their leader, so among our people we were considered their noble family. However, outside of our home, no one in Ferelden would know us." She smiled hoping it would end his questions, but at last it did not.

"Adal ap Mer, what does that mean, it is certainly unique." Cynara asked her.

"It means Noble child of Mer."

"What are the Mer?" Cynara found Sela background very interesting. As Alistair's companion, she had made a point of learning all about the Nobles of Ferelden and even other countries to advise her lover should he need to discuss something with her.

"The Mer were basically our people who believe our Goddess, Mere Nahessa, that she created our people."

"How interesting, I had thought your followed the Chantry and I am sorry for my assumption, I hope you can forgive me." Cynara felt terrible on assuming Sela followed the Maker as most in Ferelden did.

"Of course Cynara." She smiled before continuing. "I do not speak of it much and aside from the Elves and the Avvar, most follow the Marker and even with me, to be referred to as the Herald of Andraste, one would think such. I do actually believe your Maker exists, and I have learned much about Andraste as well thanks to Cullen giving me several books on her life. Yet, even if I do believe he is real, I also believe my own Gods are real and do not intend to convert."

"Fair enough,I is actually comforting to hear you are devoted to your own faith, yet still allow for our beliefs to be accepted and respected by you. Most would not do so."

"I appreciate as well that none of you have called me a heathen or pagan and wanted to burn me at the stake."

"I think if anyone tried such, your Commander would fight to his death to protect you ." Cynara winked as Sela felt her cheeks give warm as she blushed.

"There are many here who would fight to the death to protect Sela." Michel finally spoke up.

"Of course, I imagine all who follow her would . However, I know none of you and do Cullen well enough that should he follow someone with such a loving devotion, he would die for their cause."

"Dear Maker Cynara, must you make it sound so, well so-" Cullen wasn't sure how to explain, yet Cynara quickly replied to his increasing mortification.

"So like a man who admires a beautiful woman and would die to save her?" She giggled as a flush rose on Cullen face.

"Perhaps we should call it a night before my Lady drinks anymore wine and asks even more embarrassing questions." Alistair laughed and stood up pulling Cynara with him. "I appreciate this private meal and your hospitality. I actually look forward to the coming Masquerade tomorrow night."

With Josephine and Leliana showing the couple once more to their rooms, the other left as well. However, when Sela stood she swayed and fell against Cullen.'

"I am sorry Cullen, I think I might have drank a bit too much wine." She giggled. "Do you think you could help me to my rooms? I don't think I can climb stairs on my own."

Cullen growled so quietly that she almost missed it and picking her up in his arms, he made his way to her tower. He tried to reason that such did not mean she wanted him, yet his heart quickly reminded him she had not asked anyone else.

Reaching her room, Cullen carefully set her on her feet and stood there just looking at her. He looked at the beautiful flush across her cheeks, her lips slightly parted and inviting once more and before Cullen could think further, he pulled her to him and finally kissed her.

Her lips were so soft against his and she opened them wider so he could dip his tongue within and fully taste her and Maker did she taste good! He wanted to consume her and his body was reacted to hersl. He rolled his hips and against her, so she could feel his rising desire. He slid his hands down her bare back, cupping her bottom, When he felt her respond, he growled deep in his throat. Finally breaking the kiss, he stopped to tell her how much he loved her and wanted her as his own. Yet as he did, he noticed she smiled, blinked her eyes a few times and fell asleep within his arms.

Cullen wanted to groan in frustration, yet he had to laugh as well. Picking her up, he laid her gently as he could on her bed and took a moment to look at her before leaving. The outfit she wore clung to her body, which allowed for him to really see all of her. Her nipples were tight and begging to be touched and dear Maker what he wouldn't do to suckle on them and nip till she was withering in pleasure against him.

She murmured and shifted, allowing one long shapely leg to be freed from the side splitting material. He traced the curves with hungry eyes and knew he needed to leave before he shamed them both. With all the wine and ale, his mind was slightly clouded, and he didn't trust his rising lust to stay honorable forever.

Leaning down and lightly kissing her brow and murmured his love for her before turning to leave. He would kiss her tomorrow when both were sober and find out finally if she felt anything for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen woke much later in the morning than he normally did and for once felt well rested. However the peace was short lived as he heard yelling coming from outside somewhere. Fearing the worse, he quickly dressed, forgoing his normal armor, and grabbed his sword. Cullen wasn't sure what he expected, but he knew it was not the sight before him. He surely wore a shocked expression, because he watched as Alistair walked to him and clamped one hand on his back, while laughing.

"You look how I did when these two were discussing this as we broke the morning fast." Alistair laughed and led him to the practice ring where Sela and Cynara were getting ready to enter the practice ring. Both women were wearing just breeches and tight tunics, showing off their bodies perfectly.

"I hope you don't mind if I use Spellweaver instead of a staff." Cynara almost purred as she pulled the Elven blade from its scabbard.

"Not at all." Sela responded as she pulled her spirit blade hilt from her belt, letting the blade glow and grow as her magic funneled into it.

"A Knight-Enchanter, my you are full of surprises Inquisitor."

"As are you Milady Warden, I have never seen a sword that focuses and enhances your magic like a staff normally would."

There had been a decent size already gathered but as the sound of sword and magic filled the morning, more and more gathered.

"She knows you watch, and she wants you to, to want her. Why would you not want her?" Cole spoke to Cullen.

"What are you talking about?" Personally Cullen didn't care for the spirit, young man or whatever Cole was. Yet before he could dismiss him, he wanted to know what he meant.

"She, Sela, was hoping you would see this. She wants you to see her as a woman. I don't understand, you do not think she is a man do you?"

"No of, of course I don't." Cullen prayed no one else heard their strange conversations, luckily most it seemed were focused on the ongoing fight.

"She felt like heaven in your arms, her lips tasting better than-."

"For the love of the Maker, please Cole, I know exactly what I am thinking on my own."

"She wants you to kiss her again and again. She hopes you will, will-"

"What?"

"Come to her, stay with her, be with her forever-."

"That is quite enough Cole." Cullen felt his face flush and ears grow warm. Did he have to be so detailed?

"She needs you, as much as you need her."

Cullen watched as the boy left and turned his gaze back to Sela. Did she truly ache for him as much as he did for her?

"I think it's time to call this a tie ladies." Alistair's voice brought Cullen out of his thoughts. "Neither of you have gained an upper hand even once and if both of you wish to shine tonight, well the stench of fighting and sweat slicked hair will not make the impression you hope for on the quests."

"I agree my love, I think we are well matched Inquisitor."

"I agree my lady Warden." Sela made an elegant bow, as Cynara did the same and as the crowd cheered, Cynara walked to her King and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Many cheered, a few shocked at such behavior and even some disapproving such behavior from the King, but neither seemed to care. Sela admired them in that matter. So confidant and in love that whether someone was offended or not, they didn't care. Sighing over the romantic scene, she was unaware anyone had walked up to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Squeaking and jumping, she spun around to find Cullen smirking at her.

"Nahessa have you, you nearly scared me to death!" she shrieked at him and then laughed.

"If you do not mind, I would like to have a word with you, alone."

Gulping for air, she only nodded and followed, not sure what to say. She thought he would head to his office, yet instead turned and leading her to the last platform before the crumbling wall. She was worried over what could be wrong that he wanted to insure they had such privacy. When they stopped, she had hundreds of ideas running through her head. Had something happened with some of their troops? Was there a problem with the King being here? The list went on and on.

“All right Cullen, you wanted to talk about some-."

Cullen cut her off quickly as his fingers threaded through her hair, cupped her face and titling it up, before claiming her in a passionate kiss. She moaned as he licked, nibbled and drew her in closer and when he growled as they slightly parted, any reasoning she had left was lost from that sound alone. Sweet Goddess take her but if this was him laying his claim to her, she loved it and wanted more.

Cullen's mind was a mess. He tried to think, but all he could register was how amazing she felt crushed against his body, how arousing it felt as his thigh slid between her legs and the slight drag of her pushing her heat along it. Maker how he wanted her, but as much as a kiss could speak a thousand words, he knew he needed to let her go and let her choose where they went next. He knew what he felt and knew it was real for him, but this was her choice too and he would not use a passionate encounter to sway her opinion. When, or, _if_ , they were together, he needed to know it was because they both were in love, not because he caught an innocent maid up in wild desire and influenced her .


	9. Dancing among Dreamers

 Cullen thought about their kiss long after it was over. He went over every small detail of it, again and again. When their lips parted, he had found himself mesmerized by the look of pure pleasure on her face. He thought of how her eyes remained shut and her lips slowly curled into a perfect smile before she opened them. He thought about the slim graceful fingers that still were laced through his hair. How she had whispered his name breathlessly and held his eyes as one hand left his hair only to drag her fingertips down his scruffy jaw, raising shivers down his body.

It had been perfect, or at least it seemed that way until they both heard someone shouting "Inquisitor". Then she blushed and stepped away as he ran his hands through his hair. She turned to leave as if nothing happened, until she ran back to him and raised up to kiss the tip of his nose and then gifted him with playful giggles, before turning once more to leave. He stood there and watched and found his eyes focused on the sway of her hips, the tight leggings that the seam ran tight against the cleft of her arse and heard himself moan. Maker's breath he couldn't decide if the person who made them were a genius or an idiot, or perhaps even a bit of both. He also realized that after looking, really looking, he would be hard pressed not to stare again and  _that_  could lead to many problems for him.

Of course the most pressing worry in Cullen's mind was how this effected _them_. Was there even a them to worry about? Did this mean anything? He sighed loudly and headed to his office. There were several hours left in the day before he had to retrieve some dreadful costume and be forced to endure a grand masquerade as Josephine liked to call it. Even as he groaned over the thought, it couldn't keep a small smile from tugging his scarred lips. He was to be her escort, to be her partner for this ridiculous affair and that was enough to make him smile and whistle as he read his reports.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Sela was free from the intrusion that broke Cullen and her apart, she went to find Dorian. He had become her closest friend and there was no one else she wanted to share what happened with. Seeing him in his typical seat in the library, she proceeded to quickly and quietly too, grab the book and plop down in his lap, laughing at the moment of confusion washing over his handsome features for a mere second.

"And what do I owe this lovely Angel dropping from the Maker's side and into my lap?" he gave her and over the top sigh and lifted his hand to his forehead like some damsel about to swoon.

“How do you know I am not some evil minx from the Void, here to lead you astray?"

Dorian broke out into the rich laughter that always made her smile and feel happy.  She adored the wicked Mage and found much joy as his friend.

"He kissed me Dorian, just a few moments together, and it was-"

"Sinful?" the mage interrupted. "Decadent? Delicious?"

"Beyond even that! Oh Dorian, all I can think of is how it felt." she blushed slightly, "And how it made me feel."

"You must tell me more; I completely want to hear how naughty our dear Commander makes one feel! I tried to tell you before-."

"I know, and I quote." She lifted one eyebrow. "Take that man and ride him like a Dracolisk, one hand tight on the reins and another with a whip to crack on his heiny should he not misbehave enough."

"My dear, you have been taking notes! I fully expect Cullen to thank me at some point for teaching you to be very wicked."

Laughing, Sela stood up before sitting on a pile of books stacked next to his chair.

"How do you know I am not already wicked on my own? I could be playing with you Dorian."

"Ah to be played by skillful hands is certainly a treat, but I know otherwise you naughty vixen, now, tell me everything and I do mean _everything_ , that happened."

Leaning their heads together, Sela recounted the events to Dorian while trying to keep her enthusiasm to a minimum and failing at it completely much to Dorian's amusement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't be serious?" Cullen was furious at what Madame Maria expected him to  wear for the night’s festivities.

"I do not see the problem Ser." She replied very curtly.

"The problem? The Problem." Cullen sputtered in shock. "Is that it looks ridiculous! I am no Noble, nor an Orlesian Peacock! I will not embarrass the Inquisitor or have anyone think poorly of her because the Commander of her forces look like some lady stuck in lace. You realize that while part of her power is that she is our Herald, but equally that she commands an army of the faithful that are accomplished warriors. For the man who trains and orders them to look like some popinjay peacock, it can set an idea that we do not take or forces, nor their skill, seriously. Nor will I allow  _anything_  to be an embarrassment that is used against Sela, I mean the Inquisitor."

Madame Marie, tilted her head and if Cullen wasn't mistaken, regarded him with a look of newfound respect.

"Commander, I believe I have regarded you harshly and indeed have made an error in your attire. I will have something ready by nightfall." She laughed as he popped one eyebrow and smirked. "And yes, it will be to your liking, now go, you silly child and let me work!"

If Cullen had found himself irritated at putting on a costume he hated, Alistair was even worse. Under the impression he would not need a costume, after all he was a King, he was quite shocked when his beloved presented him with a rather frilly and ridiculous outfit he had absolutely no desire to wear ever.

"Alistair, please be reasonable, you know how excited Sela is for this gathering, you will not ruin it for her, love." Cynara smiled and fluttered her long lashes at him.

"Oh no you don't, you wicked woman. I know exactly what that look means and you are not getting your way. I will not be dressed like some Orlesian buffoon!"

"But think of how handsome you will be, I won't be able to keep my hands off you!" she winked and purred in his ear.

"You my dear, can't keep your hands off me anyway." he chuckled "And if you do any more than you do now we will be locked in a bedroom every second of our lives." He drew her to him and rubbed the tip of his nose along her graceful neck, breathing in her wonderful scent. No matter what she did, she always smelled of fresh crisp lavender and elfroot. Moving up her neck, he nibbled gently before grasping her earlobe with his teeth, while his hands roamed her shapely figure. Maker's breath, did he love her and desired just as much!

"If you keep this up my love." She gasped as he nipped at her neck slightly harder, only to sooth it with a quick swipe of his tongue. "We will never even make it to the ball."

"Then we can be the King and Queen of wild lust, who can never leave their room for their forbidden desire." He chuckled, but quickly moaned as he felt her hand palm him and gave his hard length a gentle squeeze.

"That is not acceptable, but I am willing to negotiate the costume with you." She smiled and pulled away. "If you wear the tunic, crown and necklace, then I will do that thing with magic-" She could not finish as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"All right, you win you evil temptress." She smiled and pulled away before he caught her and pulled her back for another hot kiss. "But you will do it while wearing nothing but that gorgeous corset you're wearing now, those dainty red shoes and black lace leggings."

Cynara chuckled and agreed, not that there would ever be a doubt. She lived to bring him happiness and pleasure along with it. Growing up in the tower she had never allowed herself to even think about love and desire. Even the sweet innocent crush with Cullen had never been more than some shy glances, innocent smiles and a few sweet conversations. Yet even as sweet as it was, she never allowed herself to think anything more could come of it. However, as soon as she saw Alistair, she had felt something inside her break and all the dreams she never let enter her heart, suddenly broke loose and filled her soul. Her heart would always be his and his alone and she would do anything to make him smile.

"I love you Alistair." She smiled and lightly kissed his sensual lips. "I regret running from you all those years ago, the time that was lost, that i stole from us."

"Beautiful Cynara, my love, every day I think I couldn't possibly love you anymore and yet I do. I cannot believe the Maker could send me someone like you." He began pulling the laces of her corset loose and pulling the sleeves of her dress down.

"Alistair we have no time-."

"We do have time and we will, because right now I need to feel you wrapped around me, as I confess the depths of my love while I spill deep within  you."

Gifting him with a saucy smirk, Cynara slipped from his arms, letting her dress slide down her body as she backed away and moved closer to the bed. "I believe as a good subject, I must do as my King commands me." she replied, giving him a wicked smile and wink.

"Did I ever mention this is one of my favorite perks to being King?"

"Maybe once or twice."

Rushing across the room, Alistair grabbed her in his arms and flung them both into the large bed. "Well here is me saying it a third time too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sela's stomach was turning in knots as she finished her last preparations. She had been so  excited for the masque to begin, but now it was here, she was overcome with nerves. She hadn't spoken with Cullen since the kiss they shared earlier in the day and had no idea if it changed anything between them, especially since he was supposed to be her escort for the night.

Drawing a deep breath she headed to the stairs to make her way to the throne room. It was time to welcome everyone officially to Skyhold. Her thoughts were consumed with what she would say, Sela had thanked Vivienne earlier for helping her with her speech. She opened the door, only to walk right into a solid unmovable mass. Looking up, she peered into warm amber eyes and a wicked smile.

"Cullen! I am sorry, I didn't see y-." Sela was cut off as Cullen pulled her flush against him, wrapping his strong arms around her before dipping his head and claiming her mouth. Maker's breath did she ever feel so perfect in his arms, against his body with her tongue learning to slide against his own. Kissing her made his mind go blank and the only thing he was aware of was her warmth rushing over his broken soul.

Pulling away from her mouth, he smiled as he watched her eyes slightly flutter before opening them to look up with a smile. "I'm sorry Milady, I just, you look beautiful Sela and I haven't been able to think about anything other than kissing you once more." She watched as his cheeks lightly blushed from his confession as he looked away from her.

"Cullen," she smiled and drew his eyes back to hers before continuing. "I share your problem. All I have been able to think of is how wonderful it feels to kiss you and if you would kiss me more." She blushed from her confession.

"Sela, if you were mine, I don't think in one lifetime I could kiss you enough." He grinned and drew her lips to his once more.

"Is that what you want Cullen? For me to be yours?"

He watched as she chewed her bottom lip and grinned even wider. "Yes Sela, I know I shouldn't, I know I have no right and am not of your rank to even ask to court you, yet my heart refuses to listen to any reason and begs at me constantly to offer myself as yours, if you will have me of course." Cullen felt fear rushing through his body. To go from a few kisses to this, was it too much? Was it too quick? Cullen felt himself growing unsteady as he stood there and turned his face from hers. To push something to quickly, to show her how much he wanted her.

"Yes Cullen." She whispered and turned his face back to hers. "Yes, I do, I think about you constantly, I want nothing but to be with you, to be yours and yours alone."

Sela shook from the deep growl he gave her and pulling up into his arms, he spun around and pinned her to the wall as he kissed her deep and full of hunger. Leaving her lips he trailed his mouth along her throat, licked her skin between the jewels that hung from her neck and peppered her bosom that swelled high with a dangerously low neckline. Dear Maker it would take  _nothing_  to free her of her gown! A small nudge and her nipples would be exposed to his hungry lips! He had to stop, he had too! But she was making the sweetest sounds as she clung to him and when one delicate leg rose along his hip all he could think of was taking her there and now, utterly mad, but it's what his body was begging his mind to agree too.

Yet as he hovered on the point of no return, he heard the lower door from the throne room open and Josephine calling out to her that they were ready for her. Forcing himself to let her go, he helped her straighten her clothing and his as well for that matter, before presenting his arm to lead her down. As they entered the throne room, Cullen found himself filled with pride at being there at Sela's side. He was no longer just an escort to her, no, now he was hers, truly hers and she was his. This beautiful and caring woman was his and nothing would ever erase the pride he felt in that.

Sela gave her welcoming speech and as tradition dictated, she also introduced the King of Ferelden and his companion. As a small Page came forth, he told her to announce what their costumes were for the court to hear. She allowed Alistair and Cynara to go first, of course, and then she turned to smile at Cullen, before turning back to the court.

"I am Ferelden's rare night blooming roses and my Commander is the twilight sky for me to do so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the night went on, Cullen stood off to the side with the King. Alistair was leaning against the wall, completely at ease and very thankful the court's attention was focused on Cynara and Sela holding hands and dancing in circles for the courts amusement.

"Thank the Maker they are fixated on them for a moment. I swear if I have to dance one more time tonight I will never be able to walk again!" Alistair laughed before continuing. "And thank him even more for letting me wear these boots instead of those horrible heels my beloved had picked out for me! At least I have hope my feet will recover at some point!"

Alistair quickly grabbed 2 tankards of Ale from a servant girl walking by and handed  one to Cullen. Clinking them together, those both toasted "Ferelden!" and then drank.

"I can appreciate that. Templars are not taught to dance, as you surely know, your Majesty-"

"Oh for the love of the Maker Cullen, I am sick of hearing that, please call me Alistair. I am not sure how many more your Majesty, King and other blighted nonsense I can handle tonight!"

Cullen couldn't help but laugh and agree. He hated being called Knight-Captain, now Commander and sometimes even General. He preferred being known for who he really was, just a simple man. Although he quickly realized he was no longer a simple man, he was the Herald of Andraste's mate, a woman who had marriage proposals from across Thedas had chosen this simple man to be her own.

"You know Cullen, it is quite obvious that you are quite in love with Sela, you wear that same goofy grin I had for Cynara that Leliana was constantly teasing me over."

Cullen wasn't sure how to respond. Should he mention that they had just agreed on being together? Or perhaps wait until Sela told them?

"If you do ever get to admitting your feelings and you know, get to-get-her." Alistair wiggled his eyebrows, causing Cullen to laugh. "You could try this trick I learned from talking to an insanely experienced Elf, and Zevran knew everything, I mean every friggin thing about sex." Alistair leaned closer and murmured in Cullen's ear what the Elf had told him as Cullen's eyes went round and he choked on his Ale and spit it out as Alistair clamped him on the back.

"Hah, that was my response too! But I am telling you it works wonders, Cynara loves it and with Sela being a Mage too, you will be a happy man!"

Cullen knew his face was beet red, not to mention he probably had his mouth open and obvious shock on his face. He wasn't sure which was worse, what Alistair had told him or the fact his mind instantly imagined what Sela would look like while doing it!

Before Alistair could impart anymore pieces of wisdom, Cynara and Sela walked to them and both men were stunned at the women in front of them. Alistair had fallen for Cynara instantly, she was and still is, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It had been love at first sight for him and she told him often it was the same for her. He of course could appreciate a beautiful woman, and Sela was certainly beautiful, but none could ever compare to his love; ever.

Cullen was deep in his thoughts as he watched both of them . He once thought Cynara was the prettiest girl ever, and that he was in love with her, but he realized after seeing her again all these years that the silly crush he had on her as a young man was nothing compared to the love he had for Sela. Never in his life had he felt anything like what he did now. A feeling of belonging and completion. For the first time since the Blight, he no longer felt broken and alone. Somehow Sela had cleared away years of doubt, of self-hatred and pain in just a few simple words. It was crazy to think so much wrong in him could be healed so easily, but somehow she had. Maker, he wanted to shout out his love for her and kiss her! However, he was quickly pulled back from his thoughts when he heard a man ask Sela to dance.

"Milady Inquisitor." Michel de Chevin bowed to both women. "It will soon be the end of tonight's festivities and I would be honored if you would allow me one dance."

"I, um, of course Michel." Sela sent Cullen a sad look before putting on a fake smile and be guided back to the dancing with the Chevalier.

"I do not like him." Cynara said matter-of-factually. "He may smile nicely, but his eyes betray him."

"I agree Milady, but his skills in helping train our troops is too valuable to send him away."

"Hmph, Orlesian Chevalier no doubt." Alistair snorted. "One thing I agreed with Loghain Mac Tir on, Chevaliers are pompous arses."

"I do not know if I agree on that, love, but him I dislike. I found him wondering around our chambers earlier and asked him if he was looking for you. I could tell I caught him completely off guard."

"Maker's breath Cynara! Why didn't you tell me?" Alistair was clearly upset.

"Because if you did anything to a Chevalier, it could mean war once more between Ferelden and Orlais, however if I killed the little bastard people would probably think he tried to seduce me and I was not amused. Chevalier's are known for being outrageous in the game of seduction."

"If he tries anything with Sela, I will flay the man before chopping off his pretty little head." Cullen growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen often had strange and horrifying dreams. Between the lyrium withdrawal and his own past he couldn't escape, sleeping was a form of torture, yet sooner or later everyone had to sleep. Much of his dreams dealt which the horrors he endured during the Blight. A desire demon had preyed on feelings for Cynara Amell, then there was the abominations that physically tortured him but the worse was the desire demon who unlike the others didn't want to lure him into sex using Cynara's face, no she was bent of sexually torturing him until the trauma was so severe that for many years he was incapable of having sex due to the vile flashbacks that came with it. All of that changed with Sela walking into his life. Not that she stopped his nightmares from happening, he doubted anything or anyone could, but whenever she appeared in his dreams, it was as if the nightmares couldn't bear to dampen her spirit.

Tonight however he found himself in a part of the Fade unlike anything he had ever seen before. The area was bathed in starlight, as billions of little sparkling stars lit the deep navy sky. The ground was covered in green and blue grass, as well as small pools of glistening water and the area  surrounded in some form of stone carved fencing and gates. There were also benches and settees and on one he saw Sela sitting staring up into the night sky. As he walked closer, he saw she was wearing a thin gauze gown with nothing underneath it. He growled low at the sight she made and walking to her quickly, he pulled her into his arms to kiss.

Finally breaking the kiss, she laid her hands on his cheeks and asked him why he was there.

"This is a dream, I can be anywhere." He chuckled and moved to kiss her once more. How many dreams had he kissed her in since Haven? Yet now it was different, because now he _knew_ what it was really felt like to kiss her, to taste her and Make forgive him he wanted more.

"Cullen this isn't a true dream. It is a part of the Fade, but people do not come here to dream."

"All right I will bite, if this isn't a dream, what is it?"

"I don't know what it is called now, but when my people still lived, this was the Twilight Sanctuary. It was a place between worlds, a connection where we could come and be with our Goddesses."

"Your Gods, yeah sure, we are here to talk to Gods." Cullen chuckled, amazed his mind could come up with such nonsense.

"Exactly why do you consider speaking to a  _Goddess_  nonsense Cullen Stanton Rutherford?" A  musical voice drifted behind him and Cullen turned to see the strangest looking woman.

"Wait how did you know that and how do you know who I am?"

"Because little mortal, I am Aspiora Galach and I brought you both here, to pair you."

Cullen wasn't sure what to think. He had faith in the Maker, but it wasn't like the Maker walked in an announced himself to him either. But as the woman grew closer, Cullen realized she certainly wasn't human either. From far off  someone might consider her for a small or young Qunari with her grey skin, white hair and white twisted horns. However once she was closer her eyes gave away the divine background she claimed. Eyes that swirled in silver and white.

"Milady Aspiora." Sela spoke as she went down on her knees before her. "I am honored to be within your presence once more."

"As am I little one, for you are so very special and so many hopes and dreams depend on your strength to survive." She reached out and drew Sela up to her and bent to kiss her forehead. "I am here for an important task, one that has been lost for, dear me 1000 years or is it more? How long has it been? So hard to know when we first began to lose our power. But before we were betrayed, I was and still am the Keeper of Souls and I have remained the strongest for as long as Sela lived, I had to survive so one day I would find her fractured soul and bring it back to her. You have my apologies Cullen Rutherford, for you have suffered much in life, as all fractured souls do, but now I offer you a great gift, but it may come at a terrible price." She walked to the center of the gardens and sat upon  a bench and gestured for them to come and sit before her like a Mother would her children.

Cullen sat first on the ground and then impishly pulled Sela down in his lap. This was the weirdest dream he had ever had, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself, especially when she melted into his hold with a beautiful blush gracing her perfect face.

"There will be time later for  _that_  Cullen Rutherford." The Goddess chuckled as a deep shade of crimson covered his cheeks. "Now, let me tell a story and you will be given a choice at the end and regardless of what you chose, little Mortal, you will have my undying love for protecting Sela since she was freed from her prison."

"Her prison? What prison could I possible have saved her from? Since appearing at Haven, she has never been captured."

"Because, impatient one, Sela was imprisoned in the Fade before the explosion in your world tore it open and she fell out. Her parents meant well when they created it and sealed her in, but they had no idea the madness had corrupted Weard Laidley, who had hid well what he had become, and in return, he spread to his priest Cadderic. You see the Ceathians followed my sisters and I and the eldest, Mere Nahessa, was the head of our Pantheon. But we could not see the evil around us and when we closed not only our realm but our people as well from the evil the Elves created as they destroyed themselves. But there was our mistake, for we did not look beyond and when those who threw open the gates in a realm they were never supposed to walk and destroyed us all."

"Wait, you telling me that, Sela's family line goes back to the first Blight?" Cullen realized he was talking to a being not of this world, but still.

"No, I am saying Sela was born during that time and had it not been for her, my Sisters and I would have never known and the world would have been doomed to fall then." She smiled as she looked at Sela and reached out to touch her cheek. "However, this young lady heard the corruption deep in the ground and followed the music it made and-."

"Tala Uatha!" Sela spoke up. "I had forgotten. I was  sixteen, I think, and I stumbled into her home chasing music."

"Music? You mean you could hear the Darkspawn corruption?" Maker's breath could she really have lived then?

"Yes, for we had been blinded by the magic Weard Laidley created, lead and was corrupted, for you see Weard Laidley was the one who lead his followers to what you call the Black City now."

"Are you saying he was a Magister of Tevinter and follower of the Old Gods?" Cullen wasn't sure what to believe at this point.

"Is that what you believe now?" The Goddess asked and shook her head when Cullen told her yes. "Your Old Gods were never Gods. They were extremely powerful dragons who could shape shift and use magic flawlessly. They also were beyond cunning and quickly enslaved the leaders of Tevinter to worship them and cater to them.  They however did not care for their puppets to gain more power, for if they did, then they might not continue to worship them."

"But what about the Archdemons? They are the ones who lead the Blight each time."

"The Archdemon is a Dragon of old and one tainted by the Blight. Everything is still the same, just the creation of the Darkspawn and the true being that lead them has changed. Its also why the creature Cynara Amell faced failed at his attempt to free the Darkspawn with the Dragon, because they do not control it to begin with. They are simply twisted creatures hidden within the ground, tainted with the Blight and insane from it. However this is where Weard Laidley comes in, for he may have been Nahessa's consort, but he was not a God. So he had a bold plan to achieve Godhood by stealing it from another God."

"The Maker." Cullen whispered.

"Yes, your Maker. He tricked the Magister's to follow him into the Fade under a guise of the dragons and use their power and perhaps even their lives, to steal the Maker's throne and power and become a true God."

"The Maker cursed them and threw them out."

"No, your Chantry is wrong on that account. Weard Laidley did not find your Maker, but he found power and it twisted him and corrupted them all. When he fell from the City, for you see if was a type of living being all on its own, it created a sickness within them and they became your first Darkspawn, led by Weard himself. From there it bred out of control. Their normal lusts were heightened and any woman they laid with were transformed into the first of the Broodmothers. Their offspring were even more twisted than their Fathers before them."

"How does Sela fit into all of this?" Cullen realized his grip on Sela was getting tighter when she yelped. "Sorry my love."

"Because in one last hope to save our world, we all took a small part of our being and infused it into Sela. She was to be the one to end all of Weard Laidley's madness, but Weard's Priest was led astray and he believed killing her and offering her would cleanse our world of the Blight his own Master was spreading. Weard and the others became obsessed with turning the world into beings like them and ruling them all. Thankfully, Sela's parents were able to hide her in the Fade before Cadderic could kill her and doom us all forever."

They both watched as the Goddess paused for a moment, perhaps gathering her thoughts, before speaking again.

"The reason the young man Bastian Hawke could not kill Corypheus, was no failing of his, or even Cynara Amell thought she slayed the Architect, but in reality did not, is because they can never truly die unless Sela slays them herself. Weard Laidley is the one true leader of all the Darkspawn and only Sela can kill him and the rest . Right before Sela's parents sealed her into the Fade, Mere Nahessa was aware only she could kill her once consort, but knew she never could. So she sacrificed herself and gave all her magic power and knowledge to Sela, so she could save our world and then take her place by Nahessa as her champion."

"Wait, are you saying that Sela must track down all of these Magisters kill them and then she will die too?" Cullen could feel his heart beating wildly in protest, no he would not let her die, never.

"There are only three left. The one who calls himself the Architect, Corypheus and then Weard Laidley himself."

They all fell silent for a time, Sela had always known her fate, her parents had explained it to her the night they hid her and the sacrifice Mere Nahessa made to save the people she loved so much. She had lived in the Fade for over a thousand years, had time to come to terms with the knowledge of her death and her purpose and never once questioned it until now. After finding Cullen, she didn't want to die, she wanted to live, with him and have children, but her duty to the world was stronger than her own wants and desires.

"You said I had a choice to make when you were done." Cullen tried to steady his words, but fear and anger were fighting a bitter battle inside him.

"Yes you do. As I first told you, you are her fractured twin, I believe your term for it is a Soulmate. As keeper of Souls, I can mate you both forever and let you have the completion your soul wishes to feel or I can release you of it and while you will never experience what you could with Sela, but you could still have love, a wife one day and even children."

"And if I choose her?"

"Then I will bind you together and you will feel a love that spans beyond time, but you may only have a few years together before all are found and Sela dies and it will be very unlikely you will ever have children either. The choice is yours."

Cullen turned to Sela. Did he really believe he was here speaking to a Goddess? That Sela was the one to end all Blights and evil that the Magister's let loose on their world? He looked at her and caught those beautiful pale blue eyes with their silver specks and knew his answer. Better to have one day with Sela as his own than a lifetime without her.

"I will bond with her, she is the only woman I have ever loved and better a moment in time with her than a lifetime without. However, I will never believe in the end she will die, because I will not allow it."

"You are such a beautiful soul Cullen Rutherford, you know what fate demands, but when your heart says no, you will fight to change fate, even knowing you cannot. It is a rare gift, I pray you never lose it. Enough on this, let us return to the binding and the beauty of this moment."

Standing she led them to one of the shimmering pools.

"Take her hands in your own and simply kiss her with all your heart as your souls bind together to create something beautiful and rare."

Cullen felt something inside him shift as he kissed Sela's lips and felt his love for her grow stronger, like a torch suddenly lit deep inside him. He had always known he loved her, but this felt different, stronger, more intense, more beautiful and he felt tears gather in his eyes. I love you Sela his heart whispered to hers and I will never let you die,  _never_.

They both gasped as a burning sensation burned over their hearts. Pulling back they opened their shirts to see beautiful scroll work etching into their skin.

"It’s the soul mark, matching you both perfectly with the other." The Goddess paused and looking up to the stars, Cullen was surprised to see the stars shift and align. "I mark these two as one, let no man or God break what I have joined today. Let no love be stronger and even in death, let the other watch over until their mate may join them as they walk into my Sister's realm of love and eternal light."

Sela looked to the sky with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what the future would bring, but whatever time she had, she would not let a moment of it go by that Cullen would not know how much she loved him.

"Take him home child." The Goddess bent to kiss each on the side of their faces.

Cullen sat up drenched in sweat. Maker what a weird and vivid dream he thought. Trying to adjust his eyes, he looked around the room and realized he was not in his loft. Panic ripped through him until he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. Looking back he found Sela sitting up beside him and realized he might have fallen asleep in his room, but upon waking they were in hers.

"Was it all real?" He asked.

"Yes, we are joined Cullen and I love you!"

Cullen pulled her into a kiss full of love and hunger, but as much as his body told him to consummate this union, they really needed to talk.

"Sela, can we speak for a moment? Maker knows I wish nothing more than to love every inch of your body, but first can we speak?"

"Of course Cullen." she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose as she cuddled up to him.

They sat and spoke for hours it seemed on everything. Her family, her prison, how she fell out of the rift and everything else they had been told in the Fade. As they spoke, Cullen lavished her with gentle caresses and a few playful pinches, until they dissolved into hungry kisses once more.

"I want to make love to you Sela, may I?" He asked. "I know you are a maid and I promise I will be gentle, but please, after all of this, I need-."

"Yes Cullen, Yes a thousand times over, make me yours, forever!"

The both dissolved into frantic kisses and passionate touches, never hearing the movement on the balcony as a witness reviewed all he had heard. He needed to report in right away. Knowing he had all he needed, he looked back at Cullen and Sela and decided to stay a bit longer, it would be a glorious scene to watch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to misscinny for the idea about Cullen's and Alistair's shared time at the Masque and Alistair's wicked teasing of Cullen. Love you dear!!


	10. As Souls Aligned

As he held her tightly within his arms, he brushed his lips lightly against hers and was gifted with murmurs, gentle and soft, asking him to make love to her, make her his forever. Cullen had never heard anything that had made him this alive in his life. This beautiful woman, a woman who had made his own suffering pale in comparison, wanted him and only him, it was a very humbling experience. 

A gentle kiss, a soft caress along their arms and sweet words faded as it slowly replaced with a passionate hunger. Cullen felt his head spin in the sweet intoxication of the taste of her skin. Everywhere he kissed he followed with a swipe of his tongue enjoying the feast being revealed to him.

He slipped one strap off her shoulder, continuing his tribute to her skin as presented to him. Maker was she every bit as sweet to taste as she was to look at and his heart was consumed with feelings he didn't even know existed. Things he never dared consider he might yearn for one day. As the gown gently fell from her body, his lips ghosted over the slight swell of her stomach, he imagined her swollen with his own child. Sela, smiling, hands protectively holding their child still within her. Maker's breath he wanted it, demanded it even.

Her fate decreed otherwise, his brain reminded him, but when had fate ever mattered to him? Fate had never been kind to him. Cullen had to fight for even the smallest piece of happiness , certainly she was worth that and more. However, even as his mind wandered, he suddenly felt a strange shift within him and as he raised his head and caught her eyes, he knew she felt it too.

"Do you feel it Cullen?" She asked and once he nodded she brought her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. "Our souls are connecting, we are becoming whole. All the pain and suffering is washing away. We are one, love."

One, he thought. All his life he had felt he lacked for something. . . something he seemed to never find. While he had been happy as a kid, he wanted more, but what it was he never knew, until now.

"I love you Sela, and nothing  will ever change that. I would give my life to see you safe, even against the Inquisition itself. Should your past become known and even those we call friends within this keep, turn on you, I will die to protect you, I swear it!"

The next few hours became a haze of pleasure for them both. Each learning the others sensitive spots, learning what and how the other would respond and then finally in a moment of pure bliss, they joined all they had together and experienced passion stronger than either could have dreamed. 

In the first rays of dawn, Cullen pulled her into his arms and murmured repeated proclamations of  love and held her until she slipped deep into sleep. He studied her features, ran his fingers through her ebony locks and finally felt a calm he never thought possible before. It was all her, that much he knew, she gave him peace, she made him want to be strong and protect her. His heart was bursting with his love for her and as he watched her wrinkle her nose while deep in sleep, he kissed her forehead and then happily joined her. As sleep tugged at his eyes, he realized something else, right now at this very second, everything felt perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "You're watching me sleep, kind of creepy Cullen." Sela opened her eyes and smiled as Cullen sat propped up on one arm, doing exactly as accused.

"How do you even know that?" He laughed before kissing her once more.

"I felt the shift in the bed and you moving to roll on your side." She reached up and lightly drew her fingers down his cheek. “I am a fairly light sleeper, but when I realized you weren't getting out of bed, I figured you were just looking at me." She laughed and leaned up briefly to touch his lips. "You're so weird."

"What? I am basking in the glory of holding the most beautiful and powerful woman in Thedas in my arms, can you blame me for wanting to enjoy it?"

"You are so silly, I am neither beautiful nor the most powerful, but as long as you love me, I am certainly the happiest."

"You have no idea do you?" he chuckled as she lifted an eyebrow. "You, my very sweet Inquisitor are quite beautiful and with the strength of the Inquisition is building, makes you quite powerful."

"Cullen, the Inquisition is more than me, it is you, Josephine, Cassandra, oh and the Gods know Leliana certainly does more than most. all the people here make the Inquisition powerful."

"Sela, we all follow you, love. Without you, we would be nothing and if your Goddess is correct, only you have the true power to stop Corypheus." Cullen instantly regretted his words as he saw the happiness drain from her face. Her fate was to die, or at least what the Goddess told them.

"Cullen, I want you to know, I treasure this time with you and I never dreamed I’d find love, even for a second and when the end comes-."

Cullen cut her off with a passionate kiss. He kissed with all his heart, all his being and passed on his will that he would never let her go. "Sela, I swear to you, I will never let you die. Somehow I will save you, I promise!"

Sela smiled as she saw the tears gather in his amber eyes. He was so much more than she could ever dream of. He was strong and kind, passionate and loving, and most of all, he was hers.

"I wish my parents could have met you Cullen, my Mother refused to bend to the will of anyone , including the Goddesses she spoke for." She laughed and watched as he gifted her the little smirk she loved so very much. "She would have adored you for the refusal to believe in something you did not wish to happen."

"What were they like?" He asked. "You have never told me much about them."

"My Father was tall and strong. He was always happy and loved my Mother with all his heart. I use to watch them and yearn for the day when I could fall in love. They couldn't be together and not touch somehow, whether it was just the brush of a hand, or an open hug or kiss, they always glowed with love for each other. My Mother told me once he was her sun, he gave her life, warmth and the ability to live. Then he told me she was his world and without his world, he would have burned out long ago with no purpose and alone in the cold sky. That was my parents love for each other."

"They sound like amazing people, I wish I could have met them and told them I would love you the same."

"What about your parents? You said you have siblings." She saw Cullen's smile fade for a moment and regretted asking. "I am sorry Cullen, if that was unkind or-."

"No love, it's fine. They died, during the 5th Blight, fleeing the Darkspawn. I was a Templar, caught up in trouble within the Circle and was not there to protect them."

They were silent for a moment and Sela felt her heart break. Had she not been sealed away, she could have stopped the Blights, could have saved so many, including Cullen's parents, who he obviously missed and felt guilt over. "I am sorry I could not stop Weard Laidley sooner, I could have saved them, I - I am sorry I failed them Cullen." She turned her head away from him, unable to look, knowing the man she loved had already lost much at her hands.

"Sela Adal ap Mer." Cullen pulled her back to him and tipped her chin until her eyes fixed on his. "You are not at fault for what happened or didn't happen. If I hated anyone it should be your Weard Laidley guy and that dumb priest who wanted to kill you to please him. But, no matter what regrets we may have in both our pasts, had things not be as they were, you would not be here with me, right now and in my arms and that, my lovely lady would have been a tragedy my heart and soulwould never trade for the world. No more worries and pain over what could not change. At this moment, we are together and we will stay together and one day, the Inquisition will no longer be needed and then we will have the rest of our lives to be together."

Cullen pulled her lips to his again and ran his hand down her body to cup her hip and pull her tightly against him. Maker, did she ever unlock a desire he never knew even existed . Control had been forced on him as a child training to be a Templar. Control of feeling, masking emotions and a duty to be above . He had always been in control of what he showed the world, especially in Kirkwall. No feelings, no emotions and certainly no desires, but that was the past. Sela was here and now and she made him feel alive with all the emotions and love he had to deny all his life.

"Mademoiselle, it is time to arise." Marcella called out as she climbed the steps.

"Makers Breath! I have no clothing, just my sleeping breeches which are, Sweet Maker! I don't even know where they are." Cullen didn't know what to do where to go and Sela only sat there laughing at him. "It's not fun-."

"Milady-" the Elf’s eyes went wide as she turned to see Cullen, bright red cheeks, yanking blankets around his waist and Sela laughing over it. "Excuse me Milady, I was not aware you had company." The Elf broke down into laughter as she placed the tray on the desk and then headed to the stairs. "It is always a pleasure to _see_  you Commander." she added impishly before leaving.

"Why do I even bother?" Cullen sighed and fell back against the pillows.

"Hush love, Marcella is a treasure, and she was only teasing." She snuggled up to him again and sighed happily as his warm musky scent quickly filled her. "I love how you smell." she told him as she nuzzled his chest. "So warm, so comforting."

Cullen smiled and pulled her up and in his arms again. "I would love nothing more than to spend the day in bed with you and enjoying every inch of you." He chuckled when she blushed. "But I do have duties, King Alistair and Cynara are here and a ton of Nobles I wish weren't here as well as the second night of this ridiculous ball you seem to love so much." He nipped her nose and quickly added "I am only teasing you love, watching you enjoy yourself so much, not to mention the incredible dress you wore, was pure pleasure."

"I know you do not care for such things, but last night was like a fairytale, a room full of dancing and music, people enjoying themselves, all the creative costumes and best of all the very handsome Prince who escorted me."

"Maker no, please I am not, nor do I wish to be, a Prince in anything."

"Perhaps a dashing rogue, bent on seducing the leader of the Inquisition?"

"Hmm maybe the beautiful Inquisitor who decides to seduce her Commander into her bed and heart?" She playfully swatted his chest and slipped from his grasp before he could stop her. "Find your pants Commander, we need to rush through the day, so we can see who will seduce whom this night l."

Cullen watched as Sela walked around her room completely naked to his gaze. He felt himself instantly harden as he watched the swing of her hips and the glimpse of her center when she bent over to look at what Marcella had brought her to eat. He felt his heart pound watching her and reaching up he slid his fingers against the tattoo that now covered his heart. They would be together now, forever and openly. Someone he, a nobody from some small insignificant town in Ferelden, disillusioned fallen Templar, had won the heart of the Inquisitor, a Noble who was the chosen of her Gods, picked him. It was beyond belief to him. This woman could have any man and he was not such a fool to not know among those who wanted her was that damn ex-chevalier, Michel and Blackwall. Who knew how many others there were? He knew she received offers of marriage constantly and he smiled thinking of how she always told Josephine if she ever married it would be the man within her heart, not some noble grasping for power. Never dreaming she was standing there before him saying such and it was he who she held in her heart.

Standing quickly, Cullen rushed to her and pulled her up in his arms and off the ground. He kissed her fervently. All his love, passion and even his admiration. She had placed her heart, her trust and even her past into his hands and given him the power to destroy her if her wanted too, not that he would, but to know she had given so much, even her life, to him made his heart swell.

"I have said it many times already this day, but I love you Sela and no amount of words will ever do justice for what lurks within my heart."

She broke away from more passionate kisses and blushing and he told her they could skip morning meetings. Leliana had planned spending as much time as possible with Alistair and Cynara this morning and Josephine had told her she would be attending the nobles and unable to join them unless it was important.

"Oh, I didn't-." she murmured only to be interrupted.

Grinning wickedly, he picked her up and crawled onto the bed with her as she giggled at his playfulness. Soon however, all playing slipped away as desire took its place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost midday when Cullen and Sela finally emerged from her quarters, of course part of that was due to the wait for Marcella to bring some clothing for Cullen so he wouldn't have to walk in front of everyone in nothing but his sleeping britches. Holding his hand as they walking towards the final door before heading into the throne room, Cullen stopped her.

"Sela, perhaps you should not hold my hand in public."

"Why is that Cullen? Are you ashamed of us being together? Or if you not as committed as I am, or-."

Cullen silenced her with a kiss before speaking. "Sela, I love you, I loved you even before Haven was destroyed, I do not want to embarrass you. You are the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste and a Noble as well, and I am, well just a simple man. I have no title outside of the Inquisition, no land to my name." He shifted his eyes to the ground, unable to look as he

"Cullen." She lifted his chin so she could see his eyes. "I love you, you are my soul, my heart even. Nothing about you is an embarrassment , in fact, I feel pride, knowing that of all the women within Skyhold and the Inquisition, you would pick me to give your love too. However, should you need to keep this quiet or even if you are unsure of even having a relationship, I understand and we can keep it hidden."

He saw the tears threatening to spill and felt his heart clench in pain. She was so beautiful inside her heart and didn't care what others might think of her and instead only worried for him. Maker, how did he manage to find such a woman to share his heart with?

Instead of speaking, he pulled her to him and kissed her slow and passionately. "Sela." He murmured against her lips. "Never worry about such, you are the woman I love and I am thankful to be yours. If you wish everyone to know about us, I am proud to stand by you as your partner in all aspects."

He watched as she smiled and quickly took his hand again, leading him once more to the throne room. She smiled as they heard whispers of people they passed, some saying it was about time they show their love, some shocked any Noble would be public about a commoner lover, but if any bothered her, Cullen did not see. Instead she acted as if he were a powerful King and all should be in awe she was with him.

Exiting the hall, he realized she was making her way to the tavern and Cullen grimaced at that. He avoided the place as he felt he always had too much work to do and felt out of place truthfully. However, he knew from talking about it that the Herald's Rest was one of her favorite places to be while at Skyhold. Not just because Bull and Sera were always there, and she adored them both, but because it was so full of life. Being denied anyone to speak too for so long, she loved being places where people were happy, lively and having a good time.

As they entered, they quickly found Varric and the others and were called to join them. "Bring a seat Cully." Varric called out, purposely using the Sera's nickname for him and knowing he hated it, "We only have one spare left."

Cullen smirked as an impulsive and playful side of him was shown and taking the seat, he pulled a blushing Sela into his lap, earning a round of cheers from all.

"I must say, I do like this side so much better Cullen, especially compared to the 'Mages are not like the rest of us' version in Kirkwall." Bastian Hawke had teased Cullen mercilessly since joining them a few days ago. Especially since he bought his mate, the Apostate Anders, with him. However, both had been shocked when Cullen had simply welcomed them to the Inquisition and that was all.

"Perhaps, much like you love, Cullen just needed to meet the right Mage." Anders added impishly. It was well known among those who knew the Champion of Kirkwall, that he had hated Mages as well, especially over the loss of his own Mother to magic. Yet something inside him had finally changed, what that was none knew, but not only did he changed his view on magic, but he had taken the Apostate Anders as his lover and mate. 

"Why my views have changed is not important, however Anders, if you think for even a moment it means I do not still hold you responsible for the world as it is now, you are wrong." Cullen may not wish to see all Mages locked away in towers anymore, but it didn't mean he did not hold the man in front of him responsible for what had happened either. "If, you prove to help the Inquisition in its cause to stop Corypheus, then I may change my view on you, but for now, I will not act on the punishment you know you deserve."

"Actually Cullen, I agree with you." Anders replied as their companions were shocked into silence. "I was and still am a monster who did not deserve to live, not when so many people, many much better than I, died. I can only do as I do now, aid those who try to undo the evil that dripped in blood from my hands."

All had fallen into silence as the man words slipped from his lips until a loud ruckus behind them diverted their attention. Azara, the Qunari rogue they had found in the Western Approach, had punched someone off their feet and was bent on killing him as Krem tugged at her arm, trying to pull her back before she killed the man.

"Krem, what is going on?" Bull's voice was loud enough it stopped everyone from moving and the entire place to go quiet as the giant Qunari walked over to them.

"Sorry Chief, a disagreement or sorts."

"Disagreement?" Azara spoke up. "Disagreement? This sorry bastard made a slur against Krem and Corporal Vale. No way will I allow this worthless pile of dragon shit call my friends and the man I lo-, I mean, well anyway, Krem and Dalen shouldn't have to listen to such worthless scum." No one could miss the slight blush rising against Azara's pale grey skin or the same happening to Krem as well.

"Get out of here boy." Bull pushed the man to the door. "Insult one of the Chargers again and you will find out if Qunari really do wear the skulls of those conquered on our horns."

After things settled and Azara and Krem joined them while Sela quickly asked Bull if that was true or not. Bull explained it wasn't, but was a story that spawned from an Arishok who had the skulls of those he killed mounted on a wall. As it was told over time, it when from battle trophy to where it was now. Bull pointed out it was a stupid idea seeing that in one battle alone a single warrior would be weighted down from the number of skulls he would need to wear, making it a very flawed way to fight. As they all laughed and lifted their mugs to a toast, Cullen realized he was enjoying himself immensely and could see why Sela enjoyed being here.

"So Azara, you defending Krem's and Vale's honor because the guy was wrong or because you are sweet on one of them?" Bull asked bluntly while trying to make the woman blush.

"Because of both and I have no intention of telling you which man either." Azara fired back quickly. "You will have to do better than that to catch me off guard Bull." She winked at him.

"You need to become a Charger, you certainly have the spirit for it too!"

Azara smiled. To be part of something again, to feel needed, it was too good to pass up and but only if Dalen agreed, confirming exactly who the Qunari had fallen for.

"Wait," Sela interrupted."Who is Dalen?"

"Corporal Vale's first name is Dalen." Rylen told her. "Cullen should know him, he was among the refugees in Kirkwall, who helped secure the city after the battle at the Gallows."

"I did, the lad impressed me with his quick thinking and skill, I offered him a place in the Inquisition when Cassandra recruited me. At first he declined, he wished to go home to what family he still had in Ferelden, but when I offered to give him rank and station him there, he quickly took it. From what I understand, between his determination and what aid Sela delivered as well, the area is quite secured and the people are doing just as well."

"So Cullen." Bull smiled wickedly before continuing. "With Sela in your lap and word has it you both were in her room  _all_  night, does this mean we will soon have little Inquisitors running around?"

Sela blushed deeply and Cullen simply grinned wickedly, much to everyone's enjoyment.

"So love, tell me, is the Commander wild in the sheets? Show off that Templar stamina?" Dorian couldn't help tease Cullen. "Perhaps give her a good smiting?"

"Good grief Dorian, must you say such things? I am terribly sorry Sela, Cullen, he has been like this since losing his bet with Varric." Rylen offered up, explaining how Dorian had fits when he learned Cullen had indeed kissed Sela first on the battlements.

"But that wasn't our first kiss Rylen." Sela added quickly.

"Bless my blushing butt cheeks! Tell me you kissed him first lovey." Dorian exclaimed much to everyone's amusement on his rather colorful declaration.

"Oh, no it was the night we all dined with King Alistair and Lady Cynara, I was rather tipsy when Cullen carried me to bed and, well he kissed me then, but unfortunately I passed out."

"What? Cullen for shame, are your kisses so bad they make young girls snore?" Dorian snickered, but before Cullen could respond, Cynara Amell walked over and answered for him.

"I can assure you, Templar's are always the best to kiss." She gave a saucy swish of her hips and a wink to Dorian. "I personally always wondered if the Chantry makes their Templars take classes in kissing, for I certainly never found myself disappointed, what about you Sela?"

More chairs were brought over as Cynara, Alistair and Leliana joined them as well.

"Tis said that Templar's are skilled in many arts, seeing as the forbidden makes for more delightful seduction." Leliana couldn't help but add her own mirth into the discussion. "Perhaps we should ask Cullen, Rylen and Alistair to demonstrate their skills."

"Oh no you don't." Alistair joined in. "These lips belong completely to my love and no one else is getting a taste."

"What of you then Cullen? Do your lips now belong to only one?" The bard snickered over the lovely shade of rose creeping up Cullen's face. "Perhaps it is time to change the subject then, yes?"

They continued to laugh and drink for a few hours and a few hands of wicked grace until it was time to change for the final night of the ball. Both Cullen and Alistair groaned at the idea of dressing in costumes once more and were as quickly reassured they looked wonderful by the women who loved them most. The most shocking question, though, came from Bull when he asked Cassandra if she would save him a dance and the Seeker promised she would.


	11. Darkness Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Sela new found love and open relationship is interrupted when Michel de Chevin's true intentions are made known.
> 
> I am sorry it has been so many months since I last updated this. I have had a few personal and health issues and only now have returned to writing. There is much left to Sela's story and I hope you will enjoy this latest chapter.

He read the letter yet again before finally tossing it into the fire next to him. Move at once, before the Peace talks at the Winter Palace. Maker's Breath, how was he to do so? Today had shown that not only were the Inquisitor and Cullen in love but were now openly together. How was he to even try and make a move now? If he forced the two apart now, everyone would be in an uproar, but his master had spoken and he had no choice.

He felt terrible, knowing he had only one option left to achieve his plan, and while he may not care for about the others within the Inquisition, a small part of him did care about her. Sela. As a man, he could appreciate the beauty of her, but there was something more to her than just her looks. She was extremely witty and obviously well educated, but the reality was that her heart was what had drawn him to her even before his Master had asked him to carry out his plans.

When they had met, he was tracking the demon, Imshael, he himself had foolishly let loose on the world. His Master had told him to use it to cross paths with the Inquisition and join their ranks, but he couldn't leave more innocents to die from his mistakes and turned the invitation down until the demon was dead. Expecting them to turn away, he had been shocked when she offered to help him in his cause. As they made their advance on the Keep, a young child had found them to ask for help. The town was under attack by Red Templar's and if no one aided them, all would be lost.

It was that moment when he felt something inside himself breaking through the ice he had forced his heart to be surrounded in. Sela had turned to him and asked him to go with their soldiers to protect the people and she would push on to destroy Imshael. He had argued for a moment, but as she pointed out the possibility of more demons and magic as well, her and her companions were more suited for it with the presences of two mages, her and Dorian, would stand a better chance against him.

He had stared hard at her lovely face and those blue and silver eyes and felt all ice shatter from within. As a Chevalier, romance and seduction were part of a successful career, but in that moment he felt more than desire, more than lust, no he felt love and that frightened him. Anyone who could inspire such feelings so strongly and so quickly was dangerous, yet he had allowed it to happen anyway. He had tried to turn her affection toward him once they started the trip back to Skyhold, but it was easy to see that someone else held her affections. Once there, only an idiot wouldn't see her love was for her Commander and his for her.

When the messages from his Master came and demanded he did more than just join the Inquisition, his heart was torn, yet he would obey, for there was no other choice for him. Resigning himself to the task at hand, he began to prepare for the night's festivities. He would make sure his clothing was perfect and he would be at his best.

"Forgive me, Sela." He whispered into the night as he made his way from his quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The problem? The Problem." Cullen sputtered in shock. "The problem, Madame Marie, is that half of the guests are Ferelden, including the King and you have me wearing traditional wedding clothing! Courting her is one thing, but-."

"It is a costume gathering my dear boy, and if anyone thinks anything they will think that the obvious blooming relationship between the two of you is about love and not you hoping to elevate your status like many would. It shows the young love that is an honorable dear boy and that is a good thing." She softened her tone and walked closer to him. "There is nothing wrong with love Cullen, especially when both feel the same. These eyes have seen many things over my years at court and one thing I know is when two people are in love like you and Lady Sela are." His eyes snapped to hers and noticed the softness in them. "Love is a beautiful thing that all hope for in life. Sometimes it happens and society rejoices and sometimes they do not, but I tell you one thing my dear boy, so listen well. If a country can view a Mage who is their King's lover and affectionately call her their Uncrowned Queen and treat her with due respect, do you really think they would not welcome that their lovely Herald is loved as much as their King? I choose this outfit for you because you are Sela's true love and she is yours. You will be her only groom, whether you one day marry or not. So stop grunting and wincing and giving those looks and instead dress and stand by your Lady, with pride, and with love."

Cullen gave her a small nod as he thought on her words and returned her a smile. When she walked away however he groaned as she called out after him.

"Plus I imagine it will also show off that delicious body you hide under all those Poof's of fur and baggy material and that is my gift to all here, especially myself." She chuckled and winked, leaving him blushing to his toes.

Cullen wanted to be outraged by the woman, but he couldn't help but chuckle. His own Grandmother had been a spry and feisty woman when he was a young child and in truth, Madame Maria reminded him of her. He remembered as a child the festival his family went too where men from the North wore plaid material wrapped around them instead of leggings and danced over swords. Later his Grandmother kept "accidentally" dropping things and picking them up. It wasn't long before his Father caught on and teased his wife that her Mother was doing it on purpose trying to catch a glimpse of what they wore underneath. His Mother had been horrified, along with his Sisters, but his Brother and he had laughed till tears ran down their cheeks. Yes, Madame Maria was indeed such a woman.

Later as he dressed he realized how much he longed to see Sela dressed once more in an elegant gown, and later how much he would enjoy undressing her from it as well. It shocked him how one day he went from a man silently in love with a woman he never thought he could ever have, to a man now openly loved by that same woman. He still couldn't believe Sela had chosen him. There were many men who had rank, power, and money who would give anything for a smile or even kind word from her and yet she had picked him. It was humbling. Sliding the silver breastplate over his blue silk shirt, he grabbed a small box and then headed to Sela's tower.

Cullen wasn't sure exactly what Sela would be wearing tonight, only that she decided on a different costume and she hoped he would like it. Of course, even if she was dressed in nothing but rags, he would still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Even so, he was looking forward to seeing what she would present herself dressed on this night.

Deep in his thoughts, Cullen climbed the stairs and didn't pay much attention to where he was until he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, he was shocked at the woman before him. Sela walked toward him as his eyes darted everywhere at her outfit.

"What do you think?" She asked and then spun around giving him a complete view of her attire.

"Maker's breath! You can't be serious?" Cullen felt like his eyes would soon pop out of his head. She wore a gown of white satin that shimmered with a silver glimmer as she moved toward him. But what had him in shock was the deep plummeting neckline that was covered in nothing but silver lace! With how wide and the fact it went damn near to her belly button it was obvious that she wore no breast band!

"Do you like it?" She practically purred as she came to stand right before him. "Does it make you wish to kiss me, Cullen?"

Cullen couldn't speak, the words lost in his mouth and instead grabbed her and kissed her hard as he pulled her flush against his hard chest plate. Sliding his hands down her waist to cup her backside, he lifted her up to kiss her easier. Enjoying not only the feel of her against him but the moans he inspired within her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him even tighter against her.

Finally breaking away from her scrumptious lips, he told her she would have every man there wanting to bed her. She only laughed and told her it didn't matter, for he would be the only man who would ever be welcomed there.

As he watched her walk away, he suddenly remembered the small box he had with him and told her to wait a moment before they left.

"I have something for you Sela, a gift." He could feel his hands shake from nerves as he handed her the small box. Said nerves faded quickly as she squealed in delight and opened the gift.

Sela wasn't sure what to expect but found herself smiling as she pulled out a small locket that was engraved with the Inquisition symbol. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"There is more to it." Reaching out he opened it up to reveal another inscription and a silver coin.

"You are worth more than my greatest treasure." She read aloud. "What kind of coin is this?"

He proceeded to tell her how his Brother had given it to him when he joined the Templar's as a boy. It was the only thing he had he could give him and while he was not to bring anything with him, he kept the coin for luck.

"I know I cannot be with you always Sela, so please wear it and let it bestow its luck to you and remind you I will always be here waiting for you."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, she pulled him to her to kiss once more. "Never could I wish for a better man to offer me his love."

"You are so much more than I deserve, but I am so very thankful you have given your love to me." He replied before offering her his arm to escort her once more to the ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen laughed as he found himself once more standing next to Alistair, watching both of their ladies dancing together to the cheers of the court. He also found himself amused that unlike himself, Alistair had refused to wear any other costume and once more came dressed as he had the night before. Only this time he simply carried the ridiculous crown his beloved asked him to wear and told her she should be happy he wore it even once.

                                                         

"So traditional wedding attire Cullen, are you hinting you will soon be a married man?" Alistair laughed as Cullen reached up and rubbed his neck while wearing a rather sheepish look.

"No, I um, well it wasn't by my choice. It was that designer who made it. While she claims she made it due to my love for Sela, I think she was also punishing me for being such a sour and unwanting recipient."

Alistair laughed. "Remind me to talk Cynara out of the notion to invite the woman to Denerim then, Maker only knows what she might make for me!"

Both men laughed and share an Ale, never seeing Michel de Chevin ask Sela to accompany him outside to discuss an important matter.

"If it is important Michel, then wait till morning and come to the war room, we can then discuss it with my advisors as well."

"I am afraid I cannot do that Sela and please know it pains me greatly to do this, but alas I must obey those who are indeed mightier than I am. Is that not the way of this world? Everyone must answer to someone who has greater power than they do." He sighed and then proceeded to tell Sela he knew of her background. He knew she had been sealed into the Fade and that was where she came from. He then told her he had heard her and Cullen discussing that both were in the Fade together and spoke to Demons pretending to be Gods and both had marks from the Demons on their chest. The Inquisitor was not the chosen of Andraste, she was a deceiving mage who could very well be an abomination due to her constant contact with Demons.

Sela paled as he spoke and felt herself swaying with all he told her. He told her if she wishes to not be burned as a heretic an abomination as well, he must do as she told her. It was then he told her his demands for her to keep quiet and Sela knew true pain, more than anything she had ever endured before. Crying openly she agreed to his terms, for if she denied him and she was indeed burned, Thedas would be destroyed. Looking to the Moon above them, Sela whispered her pain that none but her could hear. "Forgive me, Cullen, only I can stop this evil. I must save Thedas, for if I fail, the world and you will be destroyed and I would die before I let you be harmed." Quickly drying her eyes she walked back into the hall and passing Cullen, she stood to speak to the crowd, with Michel at her side.

Cullen knew something was seriously wrong as he watched her pass him by without even looking at him. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy and that Michel flashed a large smile as she began to speak.

After she thanked all for attending and her hopes that all would know the Inquisition was a friend to all nations and none but those who threaten the lives of those of Thedas had anything to fear from them. The taking Michel's hand she drew him up to her side and spoke.

"Also, I wish to take this moment and share that Michel and I are engaged to be married soon and he will soon be replacing Cullen as Commander of the Inquisition forces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of King Alistair and Cullen at the masquerade was made by the wonderfully talented Rita Houston. You can see more of her work here: https://rihouston.deviantart.com/


	12. The Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michel may claim to love Sela, but his ideas of how to be with a woman one loves are very brutal and begin to take its toll on Sela's spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** This chapter deals with some serious sexual abuse, hinting at a more BDSM and rough sex style. As such, I do not go into detail as to the act because I do not feel detail is needed to understand what a deviant lover Michel is.
> 
> I take trigger warning serious and do not wish anyone to ever read anything of mine and have a negative experience.

To say the what followed Sela's shocking announcement was pure chaos was indeed an understatement. The worse, however, was her refusal to speak to anyone and allowing Michel to do so on her behalf. While Sela had briefly entered the war room after the announcement to speak to her Advisor's, she simply told them she was tired of their constant hounding and that in the future it would be Michel who would be there on her behalf. Without even looking in Cullen's eye, she told him she expected him to step down peacefully and that as long as he deferred to Michel's authority, he would be allowed to stay.

The following morning, Alistair and Cynara announced they would be staying longer. When Michel tried to tell them it went against his wishes, Alistair finally lost his temper and showed the strength, as well as anger, that many thought he was incapable of.

"You will remember to address me as your Majesty you Orlesian lickspittle. While the Inquisition may be an Orlesian force, Sela is a Ferelden Noble and as such one of MY subjects. Therefore if Orlais does not wish war with Ferelden, they will not interfere with MY dealings with MY subjects." Alistair narrowed his eyes as the former Champion opened his mouth and begin to argue that Orlais was not fearful of anyone, including the Ferelden King. It was then that Cynara Amell showed him exactly why she was truly beloved by the people of Ferelden and why one should never make her angry. A quick wave of her hand had Michel paralyzed as she slowly walked to him and drew her nails roughly down his pretty jaw.

"Now, now my pretty little Orlesian flop, you need a lesson on deferring to your betters, which I am happy to give. First, if you ever speak to my love like this again, I will simply cut your tongue out while you sleep, or perhaps while paralyzed and very much awake." she purred with a vicious grin on her face. "However, if you openly force a war between our nations please let me remind you of a few points. One, while my love has risen a very strong nation and army, he also has a rather large army of pirates, trained to perfection and lead as well, by Fergus Cousland cousin, Lady Cecilia née Mac Eanraig and I do believe Orlais has felt the smack on their pretty little heinies by the Mac Eanraig family once before and to sweeten the deal, or perhaps poison it, I also am dear friends with Zevran Arainai the current leader of the famous Antivian Crows. So my dear boy, do think before throwing around insults because one thing is for sure, _I will raise Orlais to a burnt crisp and kill any and all before I allow one hair on my Alistair's beautiful face to be harmed,_ _are we clear?"_ Walking back to Alistair she snapped her fingers letting Michel drop to the ground before turning to Alistair. "And yes love, I am aware of how hot I am right now."

Alistair smiled and impishly added. "Not to mention that since you have become the new Commander of the Inquisition, I have decided to offer Cullen the job of leading my armies instead. I imagine he has quite the desire to maim and kill as many Orlesian's as he possibly can right now."

After that, things only got worse. It started with Sela telling Marcella she was no longer needed and followed quickly by Michel moving his things into Sela's rooms. Sela refused to speak to see or speak to anyone other than a short few comments from the other side of her bedroom door. Everyone was concerned and something needed to be done and done quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michel was looking forward to the first night of sleeping with Sela. He had told her that today he was moving in her quarters and tonight he would finally have her. He had yet another run in with Cynara Amell and was desperate for some way to remove her and her lover from Skyhold. As long as they were here, they posed problems for his plans, not to mention they had informed them that not only did Alistair appoint Cullen as the Commander of Ferelden's armies but he was their personal choice of Ambassador to the Inquisition which effectively ruined any chance he had to rid himself of Cullen.

Michel smiled as he climbed the stairs to his new chambers with rather wicked thoughts running through his mind. He knew for a fact Cullen spent most of his nights in the small courtyard below Sela's balcony watching for even a glimpse of the woman. Tonight not only would he have Sela, but he would be sure to give Cullen quite the show. He could feel his body react at the very thought. He had seen for himself what a pathetic lover Cullen was and realized that while he was not able to claim her virginity, he knew he would still be the first to use her as a real man did and she would no doubt scream as she tasted the bliss of pain and pleasure mixed together.

Reaching the top of the steps he sighed at the beautiful sight before him. He had told Sela the night of their engagement announcement that she would be required to stay nude in their chambers and sleep on the floor, while chained to the bedpost just in case she thought to escape him. Now the sight of her beautiful body naked, laying on a small fur pelt, curled up sleeping was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He was looking forward to claiming her fully.

Walking over to the desk he picked up the tawse and stood over her, drinking in once more the perfection of her pale skin in contrast to the cape of her ebony locks lying around her. They made a perfect couple, her with her ebony locks and pale skin and him all golden. Once his Master attained his proper place of power, they would go to court and all would be jealous of their beauty and of their power.

Sela screamed as she came awake to the pain of feeling the whip against her tender skin. Her eyes filled with tears as he continued in his whipping until she lost count of how many were delivered to her aching body.

"Get up and present yourself to me, my love." He told her as he bent to undo her cuff on her ankle. "We have a very special guest to perform for tonight. Normally I would draw this first encounter out, but I have business early in the morning and then we leave for Emerald Graves, so tonight will be short, but do not fear, I will make sure you enjoy it. Now, undress me, love."

Sela stepped close to him and with shaking hands began to remove his clothing as fear seized her heart. He said they had a guest, surely he didn't intend to have someone join them? She was already humiliated as was, without letting someone else see her like this. Once she had him disrobed, she stepped back and turned her head. She knew what was to come, but it didn't mean she wanted to see any of it.

"You _will_ open your eyes pet!" He yelled and grabbed her harshly, pulled her to the table as he picked up a strange collar. "The Orlesians are Masters of sexual pleasures, this little device is quite wonderful, especially for me." He chuckled while fastening the belt around her neck. "This lovely device is made by a rather wicked enchanter who is a personal favorite of mine. As we enjoy this night, this lovely charm will keep you from reaching completion until I remove it, which of course leads to a euphoric climax. I am sure your sweet little chantry boy never knew such wonders even existed."

What came next was a blur of pain for Sela. Michel used every inch of her body in one deviant idea to the next. However, what was worse was the fact that as he awoke a fire of need in her body, she sat on the painful edge of stimulation without going over it. Her body shook as he pushed her again and again to that point, only for the belt around her neck to glow and burn as it refused to allow her to finish.

Finally, after hours of torturous pain and pleasure, Michel stopped and drug her to her balcony, throwing her against the railing so hard that had he not grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, she might have actually fell over it and to her death. Then he was in her once more, renewed with a viciousness she didn't understand until he snarled in her ear.

"We have an audience my pet. Every night he waits to see one glimpse of you, such a devoted man. Tonight, however, he will learn his place."

Looking down, Sela saw a single form walk out and into the moonlight, even with the distance, she knew in her heart it was Cullen and she mouthed her words of sorrow that he would bear witness to such a horrible act. However, in the end as Michel pulled off the collar and begin to tremble inside her, Sela dug deep inside for the strength she needed and as Michel pushed her over the edge he roared loudly with his ecstasy, shouting for her to tell all who she belonged to and as her body shattered into a million pieces she yelled into the night air one simple word.

"Cullen."


End file.
